Consumed In All Your Love
by GlimmeringTopHat
Summary: Fairy Tail cheered as the newly formed couple continued dancing, each with beetroot faces, every Fairy that is except for me. If I find a new love, will it perish or blossom? Follow the beautiful drama between the Fairy Tail Mages as we discover Sting's true personality and feelings towards Lucy. Rated T for safety and I do not own Hiro Mashima as much as I would like to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D This is my second Fanfiction! -Wow- So yeah, yet again sorry for any mistakes and on wards with the story ^_^**

Lucy's P.O.V

The sun is like the bright glow of a candle just before it consumes the wick and goes out in a puff of smoke. A cold vast expanse which envelopes the earth like a blanket littered with small dots of fire too far away to be felt but burning nonetheless. I stand there, my satin blonde hair whipping behind me in the wind. The gown draped past my toes, slightly drifting from my legs. It was the colour of pure black. Its strapless style revealed my precious collarbones wrapped in smooth, luring, skin. The Dance of the Fairies continued without me as small tears trickled down my cheek; the lump in my throat grew as I remembered Natsu's cheery face hugging the blushing Lisanna. I hated feeling of being so jealous of the girl; she was so beautiful. Natsu had fallen in love with her at first sight before she 'died'. Lisanna returned recently and I was forgotten about. Sure, Grey and Erza from time to time would come round to my home and chat, but it wasn't the same without Natsu. Though, I didn't want to admit, I loved him and sadly I still do. It was the way he would protect me and he would always have this way to fill me up with hope and determination. As soon as he helped me join Fairy Tail, I felt the rose blush warm my cheeks and my heart would skip several beats. I might have a chance with Natsu, I mean he hadn't yet confessed to Lisanna and I might be able to wiggle my way in.

The symphonic music sounded from the gigantic hall behind me, I turned around to the circled audience enclosing the dancing couple. They swayed to slow beats and their bodies touched every so often. Her legs rose when she pushed onto her tiptoes and he gently caressed her fair cheeks, they lent into each other and their lips connected. Fairy Tail cheered as the newly formed couple continued dancing, each with beetroot faces, every Fairy that is except for me.

I felt the seventh vodka shot laver my senses as it descended down my throat. By this time, there was no zap or ting to the drink, my mouth had already gotten used to the taste. I left the crumpled note on the bar and stumbled down the street towards the mini shop where I bought yet another bottle of pure Swedish vodka.

Sip.

Why did they have to get together? No chance for Lucy Heartfilia now is there.

Sip.

At least no one saw me running out of the dance, after all everyone was busy with the oh-so-happy couple.

Sip.

I mean, Lisanna has the looks but I have...

Sip.

Nothing.

Sip. Sip. Gurgle. Sip.

To make matters worse, it was raining.

A wet cacophony, I don't why but my legs gave in and I sank to the floor in some alley way. A torrent of slaps and the blinding liquid fog drowned me in a matter of 10-15 seconds. My vision and hearing was blurry, so I couldn't make out the faint footsteps drawing closer. Whoever it was, at least they might confuse my salty tears as little beads of rain drops.

**So yes, this was a short chapter and I promise in the later ones the chapters with have more length. Thank you very much and please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! ^_^ Sorry it has been a while since updating, I've been recently busy with school work, but it is up now. Also, sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, on wards with the story ^_^**

Chapter Two: A Discovery

Normal P.O.V 

Lucy woke up with a loud thumping and clicking in her head like mini tap dancers prancing about. It took her a while before being able to lift her eyelids and when she did it wasn't a pretty sight. Lucy was sprawled over her couch and she was lying in her own sick. The smell triggered her stomach and she instantly ran to the bathroom to haul up anymore food from yesterday. Yesterday. Lucy sighed over the toilet as the memories came flooding back of The Dance of the Fairies. With a flush, she stared at her gormless figure; dark, black circles shaped her eyes and her lips were dry and chapped. Lucy winced as she heard her sauce pan crash to the floor. Someone was in her kitchen. Smells of freshly cooked bacon awaken her senses and she sprinted to the kitchen expecting to find one of the members of Team Natsu to be 'cooking' breakfast.

Lucy skidded into the steamed kitchen to find a tall young, certain blonde, mage standing over her oven. At first she thought Laxus had sneaked in but another look at the mysterious man determined that he wasn't as muscular as the master's grandson.

"Who are you?" Lucy questioned as she looked for her keys.

"Oh you're up!" The man exclaimed. "I was just making some breakfast for you. Oh- you dropped these." The mage left the bacon sizzling on the pan and pulled Lucy's glimmering keys out of his pocket; he then turned round to face Lucy and chucked them. The other blonde reached for the keys as she got a good glimpse at the culprit.

Sting Eucliffe?

Sting P.O.V 

She sat there, mumbling to herself about how rude I was being. My heart was pounding in my chest; it started as soon as I saw her last night.

Rouge and I had come to Fairy Tail's finest bar to celebrate our win in the Grand Magic Games, somehow after our first drink Rouge and I had split up. On my way back to SaberTooth it started to rain, I didn't really care, that wasn't what made my face contort into despair. It was the fact that I had tripped up on some drunken body, only this figure had the Fairy Tail's ember tattooed on their hand in pink.

She was curled up on the cobbled street; a vodka bottle had smashed next to her and her fingers had gone blue. Her golden hair trailed behind her and she wore some rather tattered clothing, she was obviously hammered. I knew I couldn't leave her here; anyone could take advantage of her especially since she was good looking. Scrap that, she was beautiful. I still don't know what possessed me to take such a stupid action, but I picked up the blonde and draped her over my shoulder. It was when I saw a yellow glow surrounding a bunch of keys; I recognised who I was in fact saving.

"So, why is SaberTooth Dragon Slayer in my house?" Lucy stared at me with her huge brown orbs.

"Well, you see after you got completely hammered, I was the one you brought you back home safely." I leaned myself on to the counter behind. "I think I deserve a thank you."

"A thank you!" Lucy sniggered. "Well you didn't have to stay here for the night."

"I don't know about that, you do look rather cute when sleeping." I teased. It was true though; her face was so relaxed and her eyelashes would flutter between the crisp sheets every so often.

Right now, her face was crimson red as she shouted "YOU PERVERT!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not jump to conclusions; you were probably checking me out when I was cooking." I stepped closer.

"Arrogant idiot"

"Crazy weirdo" I leaned down.

"Rubbish cooker"

"Alcoholic" Our faces were now an inch away. My heart was-

Lucy's P.O.V

-Pounding so fast, I saw flashes of him cooking in the kitchen, the way his crafty hands would whip together a simple breakfast in a matter of seconds. I felt my face burn another 10 shades of red.

"I'm not an alcoholic" I spoke defiantly; I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"That's what an alcoholic would say." Sting lifted his eyes to mine they met before the dragon slayer marched towards the window. "Oh and you also look cute when you pout." He finished our argument with a wink and a jump.

"At least use the door." I whispered after him.

**So what did you think? Did you like this chapter and what do you think should happen in the story? ****I am trying hard to write shorted chapter but frequently. Also, I just wanted to say that most of my fan fiction won't be a NaLu pairing. The reason is because most fictions are about that and I wanted to be a little different, though saying this I may write at least one NaLu story in the future. Other than that, in chapter three. Will Lucy accept Natsu's and Lisanna's relationship or will she fall? Will a new love blossom and an old one wither? Or will the alcohol make its way back into Lucy's life? Find out in Chapter 3, A promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys and Girls! ^_^ So I'm back with yet another chapter, I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and I will take everything on board! Sorry for any mistakes! Anyway, on wards with the story! ^_^**

**A Promise**

Normal P.O.V

_"Oh and you also look cute when you pout."_

Lucy took her head between her hands as she groaned quietly to herself. _Why is he still in my head?_

"Lucy-Chan, are you ok?" Levy cautiously approached the blonde mage who had created a dark purple aura around her.

"Oh Levy! Yes, I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night." Lucy sang, spreading a convincing grin across her face.

"Well, you left the party early? Did you get lost getting home?" Levy questioned.

"Oh yeah, I didn't feel very well, so I was up all night."

"Oh. I hope you feel better!" Levy pulled such a small innocent smile.

Just then, Lucy slowly tilted her head to the side to be greeted with Lisanna and Natsu. Their lips were caressing each other, small red blushes had formed on their faces, they looked into each other's eyes just how Lucy wanted to have Natsu look into hers. Lucy could feel the small tears accumulate in her eyes.

"Actually Levy, I'm not feeling too well right now." Lucy called as she flew from her stool to the doors.

Levy's puzzled face gently turned into a sympathetic state. "Lucy, we all know that's not true."

Lucy's P.O.V

I ran to the beach.

What was wrong with me? I asked myself, wiping away the unexpected tear. I was so pathetic, letting them get to me like that. It felt good though. To let loose of my feelings and only to share them with the vast sea. The rolling waves and the pure blue water spreading out before me. The sweet mist filling my lungs and the cool breeze entangling itself in my hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" A man's voice sounded behind me. I twisted round to only smash into a hard chest. I steadied myself and stared at the tall, blonde mage in front of me.

"Sting! What a-are you doing here?"

"I came to visit the drunken mess."

"I told you I'm not an alcoholic. That was just once." My cheeks still felt wet and my eyes were red and puffy. I casually brushed my hand to wipe any evidence that I was in fact crying my heart out.

"Tell me then, why did you get in that horrendous state?" The dragon slayer raised his eyebrows curiously. This pissed me off; he thinks he has the right to ask about all my personal issues. It's not like I want to tell him, I don't want to tell anyone.

"It's none of your business." I wined turning away from the menacing creature.

"It's Natsu, isn't it?" My eyes instantly widened at the accusation. How did he know?

"I'm pretty sure Dragon Slayers can't read minds."

"And you're right. You were saying his name in your sleep."

My face flushed a bright pink, he heard me speak in my sleep and especially about a guy! My life is now officially over, a guy I've just met a couple hours ago already knows my biggest secret.

"Well, it's nothing you need to worry your small brain about." I started to walk away when his hand tugged on my hand.

"You're hurt. I can see it in those eyes of yours. You're in love with someone you can't have. Face it; it's not the best feeling and neither is it the worst, but there's a way out of the despair." He paused and moved my head so he could draw his slanted black eyes to mine. "Let's make a promise." His hand pressed against mine as he pulled them in between our bodies, our fingers fanned out and from each of our view our hands look like one. "Do you promise to not think anymore about Natsu, to focus on bigger things coming your way? Do you promise to overcome the sadness and to bathe in the rays of happiness?"

"It's a promise." That was all that I could reply with.

Sting turned on his heels and started to trudge back to wherever he could cause more trouble.

"Hey Sting!" I shouted without thinking about the words flying out of my mouth.

Sting's blonde hair blew calming in the salty breeze, his smile turned up in a kind manner.

"You're pretty good at poetry." Well done, Lucy. That was probably the worst thing to say.

"And I thought I was going to get a thanks instead of yet another insult. You'll be expecting me soon, I want an apology." He chuckled.

Though spending the last half an hour crying and being in a rather dark place, I felt my lips curl into a smile.

**What did you think? Please write some reviews so I could get better at writing and anything about what you would like to happen. In the next chapter: How does Lucy find a way to keep her promise and what does it involve? Will Sting make another appearance or will he stand in the shadows? And will Lucy find a way to talk to Natsu and will she share her feelings? Find out in: Feel My Love. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls! ^_^ I'm back with another chapter! Please enjoy and sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! Anyway, on wards with the story ^_^**

Feel My Love

Lucy's P.O.V

The sound of waves crashed silently as she went under. Bubbles surrounded her as she swam towards the surface, kicking her legs feebly. The patter of rain was strong, but the need for air was stronger still. A sudden wave came at Lucy again, whipping her around until she couldn't tell up from down. She couldn't see anything either, for it was too dark. There was only a sliver of moon at best, but the clouds had covered up what light there was.

Side to side, up, down, in circles, every which way she went until at last Lucy broke the surface, sputtering. She wanted to cry in despair and relief. She wasn't going to die, but nothing was in sight for miles. Angry, black waves still crashed against each other, as if fighting over who was to drown her.

Lucy awoke with a start, her sunshine blonde hair was drenched in cold sweats and her legs were full of tiny claw marks made in her sleep. Lucy spun round and placed her hot and sticky feet onto the cool floorboards. It was just a nightmare she reassured herself.

The Celestial Mage dragged her still asleep body to the already open shower and started to get unchanged.

Each boiling water ember pounded into her skin, releasing any tension from the past night. The ebbing water trickled down Lucy's naked body and the relaxing pitter- patter instantly calmed Lucy's heart beat.

Natsu's P.O.V

He sat there. He waited on his mind to make a decision. He could easily hear Lisanna's slow breathing and small murmurs across his house in the bedroom, he loved her so much. She was so delicate and warm hearted. He always had and always will love her. Lisanna wasn't what was troubling the young dragon slayer's mind, oh no, it was his close nakama Lucy. She had been avoiding him for almost a week now since The Dance of the Fairies and frankly Natsu hadn't got any sleep over it. He missed her and he kept having nightmares over losing her. Lucy was the closest he had to a sister and to have her gone, forever and with the choice to leave him, it would break his heart.

Natsu finished scratching a small note to his sleeping lover, Lisanna, before reaching for his jacket. He wouldn't let her go without knowing why.

Lucy's P.O.V

One swing, two swings, one swing, two swings. Her legs rocked back and forth on her favourite place, the bar stool. A long exasperated sigh escaped Lucy's mouth; she was officially bored out of her mind. There wasn't anyone to talk to, as she was the only one in the guild's hall. Everything in Lucy's apartment stank of Natsu and surprisingly the annoyance of a certain blonde man hadn't paid a visit to her, not even for a couple of days. Lucy had been cooped up in her room for that amount of time writing the rest of her novel, Levy had been bugging her ever since she heard about Lucy's novel so she felt if she had the time, that she could at least finish it.

Natsu's P.O.V

He jogged over to Lucy's home and jumped up onto the stable guttering, he then balanced himself to leap up onto the wooden window sill. Lucy's bedding was all messed up and Natsu could smell a strong scent of musk and vanilla. He checked every room but there was no sign of the blonde. What if she had left anyway? Gone forever, just like Igneel. He can't let that happen, Natsu flew out of the window but before he landed he caught a whiff of something. It wasn't the usual Strawberries and Vanilla but he smelt wet leaves and pine.

Lucy's P.O.V

I rummaged through my purse to find the manuscript with a note and left it for Levy. I also sneaked into Master's office to slip him a piece of paper declaring my holiday. But when I returned I didn't expect to find the faint pink haired dragon slayer panting on the floor.

"N-Natsu?" I stuttered.

Natsu's P.O.V

I slammed open the guild doors to be greeted with an empty hall, the chairs were still stacked up and the tables were pushed to the side. There was no cheery smile and loving chocolate eyes waiting for me at the bar, there was only a large stack of papers that had been carefully bound together. A scrunched up piece of pale pink paper had a small note scribbled on it directed to Levy.

_Hi Levy,_

_Thought you might want this, sorry I couldn't give it by hand but I am leaving today._

_Thinking of you and I'll keep in touch._

_Lucy._

She's left. I've missed her. I sank to the floor still panting, salty tears had gathered in my eyes. That's until I heard a melodious voice.

"N-Natsu?"

I snapped my head up and there she was. Her light, lemony hair hanging past her shoulders and her large happy eyes, except this time her eyes were filled with worry.

"L-Lucy!" I gleamed as I scrambled to my feet wrapping my arms around her tiny shoulders. I heard a slight bang and I looked down to see a bright pink suitcase lying on the floor. "Lucy? You're not leaving?"

"Natsu. I am-"

"No, Fairy Tail is your home!" I just got her back.

Lucy's P.O.V

Oh god, he thinks I'm leaving Fairy Tail. Oh, so he does care.

"Natsu, I'm not leaving." I breathed.

"Then what's with the bags!" He whined.

"I've packed to go on a holiday." I could see the slight O shape of his mouth and I wanted to giggle at his dimness but it didn't come out. Images of him and Lisanna flashed in my mind and I saw plenty of moments when I had cried my heart out. No, I mustn't think about it. I made a promise and I never break my promises.

We sat in silence for a while at the bar, both sipping quietly on our juices. My train didn't leave in yet another hour.

"How long are you going for?" Natsu's ragged voice sounded in the barren hall.

"I'm not sure, I didn't really think about how long I will be gone, but at the most a year."

Natsu's P.O.V

I nodded disappointedly; a year seemed long whereas I was only thinking a couple of weeks. However, as long as she's not leaving forever I'm slightly happy.

"Say Lucy?" I mumbled.

"Hm" Lucy hummed still looking down at her empty glass.

"Why are you going?"

Lucy's P.O.V

Now there's a question and I knew the answer of by heart because my heart was the reason. I had stopped playing around with the melting ice in my glass. I needed to tell him, I will never be able to get over him without knowing how he will react if I confess. I braced myself and patted down my skirt; I looked up from my glass and stared directly into his slanted black eyes.

"I love you and my heart can't take anymore. It's given up. So in order for my happiness and for yours I am leaving for a year's holiday to find peace and maybe even train a bit. So maybe, just maybe, I might be able to look you in the eye without feeling like my only beating heart won't shatter into fragments." I don't know how but not a single salty pearl fell.

Natsu stared back at me dumbfounded. I gave him a quick hug before lifting up my bag and I briskly walked away from my heart ache.

Exasperated I perched myself on the closest available seat, I had to sprint to the platform so I wouldn't miss my train. Thanks Natsu! The man next to me shifted and I could see short, spiky blonde hair sticking out from the man's green hat. The very hair a close enemy also had. It couldn't be-

"Oh if it isn't the alcoholic!"

**Tadahh! What did you think? Please review and also PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT MY FRIENDS STORY: BEWICTHED CUPCAKE'S STORY: The Adventures of Chrysanthemum Lilica. In the next chapter: Where is Lucy heading and what is she planning to do? And why exactly has Sting come along? Find out in: A Holiday with a E****nemy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm sorry for the long update, I've been really busy with school and I'm actually going away on holiday soon. Also, sorry for any mistakes and any poor grammar. Thank you for all the feedback and on wards with the story! ^_^**

A Holiday with an Enemy

Lucy's P.O.V 

"So remind me again. Why are you here?" I questioned for the 3rd time.

"I just happen to be on the same train as you." Sting casually waved his hand in front of me; I just widened my eyes and raised my eyebrows. "Fine. Do you want an honest answer? I talked to Rouge and I said I want to take a leave for a holiday, which I was going to spend in Fairy Tail. I got dumped off the train from not paying for my ticket and had to scrabble my way through some forest, though when I arrived at your home you had left, so I followed your scent, so here I am."

"Oh." I paused. "Wait, what do you mean you were planning to stay in Fairy Tail!" I screeched.

"Like I said for a holiday, do you ever listen, Blondie?"

"You're blonde to!" I argued. There was a slight silence before Sting whispered in my ear.

"Well done for the confession." Yet again I felt my eyes widen.

Sting's P.O.V

Her round eyes grew and her pupils shrank. I chuckled, "yes, I was there. I heard all of it."

I was expecting a complete scream or another lecture; instead I got the silent treatment. It was true though, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I had to come back; she was always in my mind. That smile, those eyes.

"So where are we heading?" I asked curios after the silent interlude.

"We?" Lucy stared up at me, I smiled.

"Yeah, we. My goal is to train you and your goal is to get stronger."

"Well, I wanted to go to Paradise Island." Lucy twiddled her thumbs.

"Great! There is a training camp near there that Rouge and I used to spend our childhood running around and hanging in trees." Before I got caught up in my memories, I changed the subject. "Sorry, do you want me to stay with you?"

Lucy grinned from ear to ear showing her straight, white teeth.

"What?" I stammered slightly blushing.

"Oh nothing." She started to swing her legs. "It's just. Thanks for the apology."

Lucy's P.O.V

It might not be that bad, I'd rather spend it with him than Team Natsu. Or anyone from Fairy Tail right now. Plus, Sting seems nicer than my first impressions.

My grin faded a bit when he replied, "Thanks for the thank you." His lob sided rictus spread on his face.

0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o

Lucy's P.O.V

It had been 3 weeks since arriving at Paradise Island and we had made camp in a small cabin on the outskirts of the tropical rainforest. Sting and I hadn't really spoken much as we'd spend most of the time training and it had now become a routine.

-Wake up early when you hear the TeeTree Bird chirp.

-Cook breakfast for Sting and I using the old hob.

-Make our way into a clearing.

-Train all day, stop for lunch.

-Arrive back at the cabin, eat again.

-Turn for our beds.

-Look at each other, blush madly before shutting your bedroom door.

-Listen through the thin walls at Sting's calm breathing.

-Go to sleep.

Nothing has changed except for the more and more attractive Sting is becoming. I had to check if I had a fever the other day when we were cutting fire wood and Sting peeled his tight t-shirt off. I had to ask to go to the river so I could cool down. I'm at the river now, nibbling on some rare fruit and dipping my toes in the fresh flowing water.

"Nice down here, isn't it?" He always does that, interrupts my thoughts.

"I suppose." I said blankly, but I agreed. Paradise Island isn't just paradise but it's paradise in heaven. The sparkling rushing water, the wonderful songs sung by the various birds, the vibrant fruit and the tall trees blowing in the breeze.

Sting sat beside me on the river bank. "Rouge and I used to play cloud watching here."

"That's nice." I replied and I actually meant it, no sarcasm intended. "You and Rouge sound like brothers."

"I think the same sometimes, though we're not the same."

"Sting, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He turned to face me.

"Well, did you really kill your dragons?" That question had been on my mind since I knew about the 3rd generation dragons.

"Yes. But it isn't as horrible as it sounds..." he trailed off.

"Oh?"

"See, Rouge and I didn't kill our dragons for pride or to become powerful. We did it because we had to, we were in danger." He turned to look up at the clouded sky. "Our dragons found us after the death of our families but they wanted more than just to train us. See, they wanted to use us as a plan to take over a rival guild. They made Rouge and I learn dark magic until we found out what it could do. It took a couple of years to finally pluck up the courage to tell them we wanted to leave. It didn't end well. Our dragons, Razor Light and Shadow Knight, they well, tried to kill us." I swallowed hard on my fruit.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"Rouge and I had to use a dark spell called 'Threaded Lacrima Rail' which we had implanted in us from when we first met. This killed them." Sting then let out a painful laugh and he lowered his head and drew his black orbs to mine. I was surprised to see the salty water rise in his eyes and then to see it trickle down his hard cheeks. "T-the funny thing is, is that I love him. He was my father and I killed him." He pushed his knees up to his chest and slapped his hands over his face. "It was my fault. I MURDED MY OWN FATHER." He screamed and slammed his fist into a nearby stone used for cooking and continued it.

I watched in horror as I saw the red liquid splatter across the grey slate. I scrambled to my feet and wrapped my arms around the pounding Sting.

"Sting! Stop it!" I shouted but he didn't listen. "I said STOP IT!" I threw him off his knees and I tackle him to the leafy debris. His golden hair had covered his eyes. "Look at me." He reluctantly lifted his head and reveals two very blood shot eyes. "I know how you feel. I hated my dad and ran away from home. He put all of his efforts to bring me back even if it meant hurting someone. He cared for me and after that incident he came to apologise but I pushed him away. Seven years it took before _I _wanted to see him and I wanted to make up with him though I found out he had died. He died knowing that his own daughter hated him." I paused and let my own bangs cover my eyes. "He did care. He sent me presents and letters for my birthdays and any updates." I tightened my grip. "I'm sure your father loved you to and I'm sure he doesn't hate you for what you did. YOU ARE NOT A MURDERER, YOU CARE AND LOVE. YOU DID WHAT WAS RIGHT AT THE TIME! P-promise me." I sniffled but I didn't hear a reply. I shake away my tears and shot my head up to stare at Sting's shock planted face. "PROMISE ME! That from now on, you will not live your life full of regrets and instead you will live your life to the fullest, don't look back and you will find a way out of your despair; promise me that you will focus on bigger things coming your way, that you will promise to overcome any sadness and to bathe in rays of happiness. Do you promise?"

"I-I promise." It was barley a whisper but it was said. I loosened my grip and rolled on to the forest floor next to him, "t-thank you for everything."

"No thank _you_, if you hadn't trained me to become strong I wouldn't have been able to pin you down."

"But still..." I then felt warm rough skin curl into my hand and I grasp it. No questions were asked, as we lay in silence; hand in hand, watching the clouds sail by.

**BOOM! There you have it! I hope you enjoyed that and I may or may not update before my holiday if not I will write an extra long chapter when I return. Tell me what you thought in a review and message me any questions you want to ask. Thank you for reading and in the next chapter: Will Sting and Lucy overcome the awkwardness and become lovers? If so, will the separate bedrooms become one? Find out in: OUR FIRST MISSION. Once again thank you and good night! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Another chapter, sorry for the lateness and for any mistakes. Anyways, onwards with the story! ^_^**

Our First Mission 

Sting's P.O.V

Eyes squint shut trying to ward off the filtered sunlight drifting in, the inevitable dread of opening them to the sudden glare of a dimly lit room, I open only one quickly feeling the burn in my shocked retinas, before slamming it shut again. Her face pictures in my mind, laughing and her brown eyes shimmering with glee. I smile and drag my legs out of the warm covers.

The overpowering smell wakes my senses and the strong liquid lathers my dry throat. Everything seems clearer now, I can smell the nice aroma of strawberries and vanilla floating through Lucy's shut door. I can hear the slight murmurs of her waking soul and I can hear the door click open. I see the angry, messy sunshine blonde hair making its way towards the breakfast table. _Snap out of it!_ I think to myself before joining her.

"Good Morning!" I say in a rather cheery tone.

"Morning' yourself"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're not a morning person!" I tease.

"Sting, it's been almost a month in this training ground and you have just understood my morning side. I thought you had at least some intelligence." Lucy rolls her eyes at me; I stare at the reddish bags drawn under her semi-conscious self.

"What kept you awake?" I ask in a jokey voice, inside feeling my serious self spring to life.

Lucy's P.O.V

He's always so observant. It's like he can see right through me. I'm surprised he didn't realise that, in fact, himself had kept me awake. His hand curling in mine flashes in my mind, I feel a tint of blush crawl up my cheeks.

"Never mind, I'm going to shower. See you outside in a few minutes." I shout over my shoulder before hastily scurrying away.

_He is just your trainer, nothing more. What if he was? Holding hands, small cute kisses shared. Wonder what his lips taste like? _ _Damn it Lucy! Focus._

"You need to focus!"

"I KNOW that, thank you!" I reply to Sting's shouts from the other side of the boulder. I shake away my thoughts and gradually make my way into a battle stance. I build up my power and calm my soul; I close my eyes and ears. I imagine myself swimming deeper and deeper into my magic and turning the key to unlock but my breath is running out and my hands go weak. I'm gasping for breath but no oxygen comes my way. I try and swim to the top but it's like I'm trapped. I struggle and frantically flap my arms above until...

I open my ears to the sound of my harsh breaths, I steady myself from the battle stance and I open my eyes to Sting.

"You tried, just not hard enough." He breathes as he pats my shoulder.

I snap back, "well, I am sorry but I keep trying and nothing seems to happen."

"That's because you're not trying hard enough."

"You have no idea what it's like, you-"

"Feel as if you're drowning. Hands go weak and you never quite reach the bottom pit of your magic?"

"What are you? I mean you are so weird, you know everything about me!"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer who has been through exactly what you are going through. And what do you mean by weird!"

"The fact you can see right through me! You're like some blonde creep!"

"You're blonde to!" Sting smirks and this pisses me off.

"Oh and another thing, you act as if you own me-"

"Own you? Well it is like controlling an animal sometimes."

"HOW DARE YOU! I CAN SEE WHY THEY CALL YOU STING NOW!"

"OH YEAH AND WHY IS THAT?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE LIKE AN ANGRY BEE, YOU LURE PEOPLE IN WITH YOUR HONEY AND THEN STING THEM!"

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN WHY ARE YOU?"

I pause. The real reason why I'm still here is because I can't seem to get away from him.

"FINE THEN" I shout as I stomp away into the forest.

Sting's P.O.V

_Damn it Sting! I watch as she walks away from me, her golden hair swishing side to side. _

_If only she knew that she's the reason why I get up in the morning and that she attracted me._

I take a step forward but something stops me.

_I'll let her calm down and then I'll find her._

Lucy's P.O.V

_He is such an idiot! Controlling me like that, I'm just a puppet. Always have been. Damn him, he's right. Why am I still here? God, he is so stupid. _

I push away through the brambles and slam each foot into the wet leaves until I break through and stumble into the local town, Phoenix Square. I continue through the busy crowd.

_I could leave, jump on a train and travel to some unknown country. But I have hardly any money and food will be a shortage. _A dreaded thought springs into my mind. _What if he never wanted me? He probably just used me to get back at Fairy Tail. Damn you Sting, making me cry like this. _

"Hello Miss, would you like to give to the charity?" A raspy voice sounds behind me.

"No thank you." I reply blankly and continue to trudge through this cobbled street.

_Though, he has always been there for me and I don't want to lose him. It's like I can't deal with being on my own, especially without him._

Normal P.O.V

While Lucy still ponders, the charity sales man stares after her. He catches sight of a shimmering golden light coming from a chained pair of Keys. He smirks.

"Oi Sharky! Come ere' a sec!"

A very muscular man appears behind the Charity Man.

"Yes Harold. What is the matter?"

"Sharky, you see that beautiful blonde over there." He points his grubby fingers at Lucy who is making her way along the crowded cobbled street.

"Yep."

"My dear boy, that blonde is a mage."

"I'll gather the troops."

"Thank you." Harold evil smile grew, spreading from ear to ear as he disappears into a black vortex.

Lucy's P.O.V

_I should go back. _I turn on my heels but I'm faced with a completely different street_. I must have wondered in too much in thought. I'll just walk back where I came from and hopefully make it to the woods. _As I placed my foot in front of the other, metallic air runs through my hair and I sharp metal finger traces down my neck. I freeze.

"And what is the pretty blonde's name?"

My breath hitches and the smell of blood travels up my nose. The street seems empty and the man seems to be alone. I twist myself around and swing a strong round house kick but it never reaches the dark figure, his metal talons grab my leg and he whips me onto the hard ground like I'm rubbish.

"I never let my prey get away." His voice is raspy as a smoker and as he comes into my view my pupils shrink. He has long, knife- like talons made of metal on each hands, he's wearing a black waist coat and trousers, he is twice the size of the muscular Laxus and he has a dark blue shark tattooed onto his upper right arm. The mark suggests he is the famous criminal, Saint Mark or otherwise known as Sharky. He is from the gang, Mysterious Mess-ups which are various mutations that believe all Mages should be exterminated. I know so much about them, as it is them that killed my father.

A mental cackle comes from the giant figure as I quickly rise to my feet.

"Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia. I suppose you know who I am." He added a sly wink.

"Sharky, the man who took my Father's life and shall pay for his mistakes" I reply; my hands balling into fists.

"How deviant but sadly very dim, It wasn't a mistake that your father died he deserved to! You see, anyone who tries to sneak away in debt from my master will be dealt with by me. My orders were to harm, but you see I didn't like your father very much. So, blood was spilled and he died. Now boys, shall we reunite Miss. Lucy with her father?" More and more shadowy characters appear, encircling my vulnerable self.

"YOU SICK BASTERD!" I scream at him trying to avoid any tears to fall.

"Tut tut tut, seems like Miss. Lucy doesn't know any manners." Faster than lightning his metal talons slap into my cheek and I fly straight into a brick wall. My body makes contact with the hard surface and I hear a deathly crack as my skull slams against it; I drop to the floor with a thump.

"People should learn not to talk back. I should punish you! What do you say boys?" Sharky turns his back to the rough cheers. I see my advantage and push my weight so I can reach the broken bits from the wall; I pick up one and haul at high speed aiming for Sharky's head. I watch as it crumples into his bushy hair and the cheers quieten as a loud crack echoed in the barren street. The rock slides to the floor and red liquid drips along with it.

I stand up; keys in hand and mockingly say "If people don't talk back then their thoughts will never get heard. But sometimes thoughts are rejected, isn't that right Sharky? I know the reason why you hated my Father. He married the love of your life and to make matters worse when you were at your most desperate stage you confessed to my mother. You spoke your thoughts but you were rejected, how sad."

Silence, that's when it dawned on me that I'm outnumbered and bleeding. The next sound I hear is teeth slamming together and a battle scream.

Sting P.O.V

I search manically threw the woods and around the square, I felt it. Something wrong, the air and atmosphere had changed. I take a deep whiff of Lucy's perfume and like a bloodhound race towards the scent. I pound down a dark alley way named; Black Tooth's Lane and I take a sharp turn down a narrow gap. I side step in the darkness using my spread palms to find the way and that's when I hear a blood-curling scream. I quicken my pace and eventually stumbled out into another wide street. I can see a mass amount of animal and human like creatures cheering and screaming the famous criminal, Sharky's name. I lean out from behind a brick wall to get a closer look and there she is. Lucy is standing with her back to me facing Sharky who is 3 times as big, her normal long, lemony hair is covered in sweat and blood and I can see new bruises forming. Taurus is charging at Sharky with his strength and is managing to hold him off as Lucy is in battle stance trying to break into her magical power. But I can see the others getting agitated and wanting Lucy's blood. They think they can rip her up, their hungry eyes widening in excitement. I have to save her. My hands have balled into fist and my blood feels as if it's boiling, I can feel the scales rip through my skin and I clench my teeth.

_I'm coming, Lucy._

I charge with all might at the crowded men catching them out, I take out a large amount of the group with my full force and then I call my power and shout "SECRET DRAGIN SLAYER ART: HIDDEN LIGHT FORM: BLAZING LIGHT BEAM! I pull my fist in front and watch as the growing beam of light shoots off straight into the large group of men carrying them straight into a near-by wall. They all land in a heap unconscious as I speedily turn on my heels and I feel my limbs grow. My arms become more muscular and my power triples.

"ROAR OF THE LIGHT DRAGON!" I place my hands near my mouth and blow a long string of powerful blinding light at the remaining gathered mutants causing them to fly back and burn with the brilliance of light.

I hear a large blow coming from Lucy's direction and when I turn to see if she's ok, all I see is falling bits of brick and a large foggy mist. I scramble over to the clouded corner shouting "Lucy!" over and over but no one replies. I then follow my senses, I look under bits of heavy rock but she's nowhere to be found.

_I've lost her. No she has to be here, please be here._

Lucy's P.O.V

I was blown off my feet, my magic was dying out like a candle on wax and I needed fuel and that's when he hit me. It felt like I was in the air for ages, spinning around, up and down, side to side until a huge crumbling rock landed straight on my back. Then I couldn't breathe. I blacked out.

My eyes slowly open but start blinking fast from the amount of fallen dust. I glance behind me and see a large chunk of wall leaning on my back. I try and move from out of its weight but it's no use, my face is bleeding from scratches and my entire body feels battered and bruised. I can hear the faint calls from Sting and I try my hardest to scream back but nothing comes out.

_Sting came for me. He wants me here, all his hard work to train me and your under this rock like a weakling. I can do this, do this for him. _

I cough and sputter "Sting!" my cries start quiet but grow louder until I'm out of breath.

Sting's P.O.V

I hear the slight muffled cries from Lucy and sprint off into the direction. In an instant I see her sprawled under a large piece of the wall; I quickly reach her and grab her hand.

"Lucy, I'm here." I say begging for a reply.

There's a cough and then her sweet, melodious voice says "Sting?"

"Yes, it's me. Let's get you out of here. It's going to hurt a bit." I grab onto the edges of the crushing stone and using my magic, I manage just about to haul it off her body as she scrambles out of it. I let the stone fall and come to her side.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry." Lucy barley whispers before razor sharp nails strike across my face.

"Looks like, Miss. Lucy has a knight in shining armour. Too bad I don't believe in Fairy Tales." Sharky lands a strong kick to my head and I roll onto my side. I can hear his footstep growing closer to Lucy.

_He thinks he can hurt her again, that lowlife!_

Yet again, I feel my blood boil and new scales form. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I gather my light magic into my feet and faster than ever appear defensively in front of Lucy.

"Seems like your boyfriend is also a mage, boys!"

"If you hadn't notice, most of your 'boys' have been defeated." I seethe.

Sharky's evil smile faltered before spreading even wider. "I guess I was too busy beating up your girlfriend."

I move my head even closer to the metal mouth freak and I stare into his sick eyes. "Sharky" I say his name like something vile on my tongue, "You're dead."

Lucy's P.O.V

I watch helplessly as Sting fights Sharky, the two muscular men clashing. Even though Sharky isn't a mage, he's strong and quick which help defending attacks. Fresh meets flesh and blood splatters onto the dusty ground. I try my hardest to pull myself up but each time my body shakes and goes weak.

_I need to help him._

I look at Sting's panting face and he glances at me. Our eyes meet and Sting's whole appearance becomes bigger and mightier. His eyes flash a white and he screams from the top of his lungs "SECRET DRAGON ART: ROYAL LIGHT EXPLOSION!" Four large magic circles shoot out, encircling Sharky and millions of flaming light balls dive into the metal murder. All you see is his arms covering his eyes as the light comes as one and explodes. White sparks fly out of the mass of smoke and I shut my eyes from the blinding light. When the light finally fades, I gradually flutter my eyelids open to be greeted with Sting's battered face. I lift my weak hand to his cheek and caress the open wounds Sharky left.

"Is he-" I begin before Sting shakes his head.

"In good enough condition for the police, I think. As for you, we better get you back and tend to your wounds."

"Same for you" I smile and our foreheads touch.

"Sorry to intrude, but I didn't get what I wanted." A low raspy voice sounds as a short thug appears from the smoke. Sting whips his head around to see the intruder.

"Who are you?" he asks getting to his feet.

_That sounds like-_

"Why I am Harold, the master of Mysterious Mess-ups!" He says slyly, pressing his hand on his chest proudly.

_Sting has got to be low of magic, that last spell was a massive fuel eater._

"What do you want?" Sting says in a serious tone as he begins to get in battle stance but is caught off guard and is blown to the side into the debris. The spiky balls had shot out from an oval shape vortex which had been created besides Harold.

_Harold uses Vortex Magic, very strong magic indeed. _

"I want all mages dead and that includes both you blondes."

I turn my head and watch in horror as Sting struggles onto his feet before being slammed into the crushed stone repeatedly. Harold's cackle could be heard from miles, I try and work my way up on my feet but my body gives in. Instead I scream Sting's name over but the evil master takes no notice of my cries and continues breaking Sting.

_I need to do something and fast. _Then I remembered, if I unlock my magic I will hopefully be strong enough to get up and then beat Harold just in time. I shut my eyes.

_I need to power my way through the water and never give up. This is Sting's life here and without him I'm nothing. I've come to realise my feelings for this dragon slayer and I can't afford heartbreak. So please, from the magic of the heavens give me the strength and power to unlock my magic and defeat the evil. _

_**I stride in my swimming, deep into the depth of my magic. I grab the golden key and shine it in front of me; I continue my powerful strides into the water concentrating on the yellow ball, the centre of my magic. I keep swimming, getting closer and closer. I reach out but again, oxygen is running out and I'm gasping for breath. I panic.**_

_For Sting._

_**I level myself in front of the ball and stuff the key into the glimmering light before blowing out the last of my oxygen. **_

I open my eyes wide as a golden light takes over my brown orbs. A tall golden pillar encircles me and shoots up into the sky, millions of magic spell circles appear all around the pillar and my keys float up towards the heavens. I'm not afraid because my mind is saying this is right. I watch as the keys shimmer and then glow a brilliance of light. I stare at the dumbfounded Harold as he stops his attack on Sting and then I hear my Mum's voice.

"Lucy, I knew you'd make it and I now bestow you with your true power. You have been given the last remaining 13th key of the Dragons and two ruby rings. The ruby rings will allow you, after calling a spirit, to transfer into the spirits magic so you will fight alongside them. I've already imprinted the instructions. I love you and always stay strong!" My mum's voice fades and I feel myself shine with light as my figure transfers into Gate 13: The Key of Dragons.

Sting's P.O.V

I watch in awe as Lucy is encased in a heavenly glow, though my wounds are bad the pain seems to have faded. Then the light dies down and an almost unrecognisable Lucy stands before us. Her hair is still the length it was, which was to her waist (**her hair has grown longer in the past weeks**) however it had been styled in long plates that cascaded down the front. She had been dressed in a fiery red outfit, which looked more like a swimming costume if you ask me and on her feet she wore black ballet pumps, lacy ribbons had been attached and ran up her luscious legs. She is a vision, but when you reach her eyes, you can see the usual brown eyes except they glint with determination and power. Lucy Heartfilia has opened her magic.

I still stared at her, completely mesmerized by her beauty that it took a while before I notice the Red scaled dragon sitting beside her with a look good enough to kill.

Lucy's P.O.V

I shake in fury as I scan the many bruises and scrapes covering Sting's body lying on the floor. I look to the side to one of the many dragons I can call on my 13th Gate key, he resembles much of Igneel but my mind says otherwise. He is the Fire Dragon, Emeel a copy of Igneel's Dragon power. His deadly eyes glance at mine and I return my glare to Harold.

"You've hurt somebody I love and you've taken many innocent lives away. You shall pay for your crimes, Harold Mcnabe and I will burn your sins."

I charge with Emeel at my side, I jump high in the air as Emeel lashes his fire talons at Harold; these strings of fire create a magic trap around Harold.

"BEHOLD YOUR CRIME AND BE RID OF YOUR SINS. FIRE DRAGONS ROAR OF THE 13TH GATE!" I scream a hot mess of fire and watch as it crashes down onto Harold's sweaty scared face.

Sting's P.O.V

Harold went down like a sack of potatoes and so did Lucy, the Dragon had disappeared and I guessed that Lucy's magic power had run out.

_For her._

I pull my act together and run over to Lucy's limp body.

"Sting, I did it."

"I know you did!"

"Thank you" she whispers.

"No, thank _you_! You were amazing!"

"Hmmm" she mumbles before rising onto her elbows.

"Do you really love me?" I question nervously.

"I wouldn't be here, if I didn't. I did everything for you, because I can't live without you."

I sigh in relief "I love you to, I destroyed all those low lives for you."

"Promise?" Lucy moves closer to me.

"I Promise to bathe in rays of happiness with my love. Forever." I pull a strand of hair behind her ears and our lips connect.

That night back at the cabin, we didn't follow our usual routine and the kisses never stopped as the two separate room became one.

**Get ready for the next instalment in Chapter 7: Our New Love- Share small moments of the growing relationship of Sting and Lucy. If you haven't already please check out my other stories and review! Please tell me below of what you thought of this chapter and whether you liked Lucy's new unlocked power! ^_^ Thank you so very much and I'll update soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

Away for 6 weeks

Lucy's P.O.V

_And then he kissed me. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine. _

I know now that feeling was being afraid, the thought of losing him tore me apart and I know he feels the same way. I guess that's love, giving someone the power to destroy you but trusting them not to.

Sting's P.O.V

It just happened, you fall for someone and you never want to let them go. I twirl my fingers through her long, blonde hair and breathe in her sweet musk.

"I don't want to ever let this moment go, I want to freeze and just spend forever with you." I whisper in her ear, she slightly turns her head around and gazes up at me.

"Then spend forever with me, freeze the moment and never let this moment go. Though I'm pretty sure we'll get numb bums!"

I grin "If that's what it takes!"

Lucy giggles and the sound caresses my ears, before I'm aware of it my lips crush against hers. I'm walking on air and she's there with me and at that moment I know we're going to be happy now and in the future.

Away for 2 months

Lucy's P.O.V

Our first date, I stand in the mirror dressed in an all white dress and admire the ripples and flows when I turn in the material. Its halter neck design compliments my skin and the silk hugs my chest. I do a silent squeal before slipping on my heels. I feel two hands wrap around my waist and warm breaths tease my ear, I lean back into Sting and he leans into me.

"You look beautiful." He gives a light peck on my cheek and I turn back into the mirror. Sting's crisp white shirt hangs over some black tailored trousers. His hair still sticks out but less manic and overall he looks like he tried his hardest to clean up. And I love him for that.

"You look very handsome may I say" I spin around and start unbuttoning his shirt: one button, two buttons, three buttons. "I like to see just a bit of skin."

Sting brings his hand and pulls back a strand of hair, "I love you."

"I love you to." I wink and he twirls me back to the mirror. "Sting, we need to leave soon, reservations at 8."

"I know, I know but I just wanted to give you this." He pulls out a small, navy blue box and tucks it into my hand. I flip open the lid and my eyes widen.

"Sting" I breathe. I hold a delicate thin chained golden necklace with a small dainty key locked onto it. Engraved on the key is a light bulb and our initials.

"I got it especially made for us down at the jewellers" he pauses. "You don't like it; I knew I should of-"

I spring straight onto him and we fall back onto the bed. I push myself up and stare straight into his midnight eyes.

I feel little tears accumulate in my own and I whisper, "You idiot! I love it and I love you."

"Hey, only idiots fall in love." Sting wipes away the fallen tear "and I guess I'm one of them."

Once again I feel myself float to cloud nine and let's just say that we arrived an hour late and ended up eating in a rather crowded bar. We didn't care though, as long as we're together nothing else matters.

Away for 6 Months 

Lucy's P.O.V

A cataclysmic explosion encloses both of us and the heat is overwhelming. Ash whips past us as Sting chuckles. Nothing is said as we both embrace and kiss. Passion spills out and we're both encased in our own love. I draw back as the flames die down, the past battle won and I look into my lover's eyes. And from then on, I know that our love will be different from everyone else's but it will always protect us.

Away for 9 Months

Sting's P.O.V

A waft of bacon fills my lungs and I immediately smile. I spring up from my bed and sore into the kitchen where Lucy is standing over the pan, the bacon sizzling away. That's not what makes my mouth gape open; I take in her luscious skin and the sun filtering in on her bare back. Lucy was cooking in just her under garments. I mean I've seen her before but never cooking and I still can't believe that she's my girlfriend.

"Did I wake you?" Her sweet and seductive voice startles my trance.

"N-No... What are you doing?"

"Cooking breakfast for you, silly!" I swallow. She's got me hooked; I can't move let alone breathe. I couldn't wish for a better partner.

"You know..." I begin as I traipse over and wrap my arms around her small waist. "Two can play at this game." I kiss her neck and breathe in everything about her, her essence, smell, vibe, beauty and love.

Away for 10 Months

Sting's P.O.V

"Sting?" Lucy's questions with unsure eyes as I lead her through the fern. We reach an opening and sitting in the middle is a very large Cherry Blossom Tree, each leaf of blossom floats from its twig and rolls on the rosy ground. I guide her under the tree and grasp both hands.

"Sting, why are we here?" She laughs but I maintain my serious gaze.

"Lucy, the first time I saw that smile, those eyes and your heart I was hooked. I still am. You are my eternity, you make me feel alive. Every sense of mine is heightened and every emotion is magnified. You are the most important thing to me other than flesh. You're beautiful. I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you when you need or want me and I never, ever want to leave you or live without you. So..." I gradually kneel on the floor, one leg raised. "Be my life and world. Will you marry me?" I shakily bring out the ring and raise my eyes to hers.

Lucy shines a watery smile and giggles "Yes, we'll be idiots together!" I take a relieved breath and slip the ring onto her slender finger. In a beat, she wraps her arms around me and our lips meet.

"Lucy..." I begin as I pull away. "Since you said yes, why don't we get married right here, right now?"

Her eyes widen at my suggestion and I'm also quite surprised.

"Really?" She whispers, her warms hands on the back of my neck.

"Really." I say back.

"I'll need a dress, a minister and rings." She winks.

It doesn't take much thought, I quickly reply "Ok, I'll give you some money for you to find a dress and I'll look for a minister and rings."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I'll find something" I say as I slip some money into her hands.

"Meet back here afterwards? For the ceremony."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

"Ok, I'll be the one dressed in white."

And with that we both excitedly ran into town.

Lucy's P.O.V

I find a small boutique down a flowered street in Phoenix Square and push open the door, it makes a little ring and I'm overwhelmed at the amount of white hanging from every inch of the small shop. My eyes stare in wonder and awe at the delicate fabric and crystallized jewels.

"Excuses me dear, can I help you?" A small old woman with pale pink hair looks up at me.

"Oh thank you, I just got engaged and well, the wedding is set for today" I reply, pretty scared she'll start lecturing me on how not to rush into things.

"Oh my!" She squeals, "I'm sure we'll find you something!" She grasps my hand and whisks me to a long rail of beautiful white dresses.

"We have all sorts of dresses in here, all hand made by my daughter and I. Right," she pauses looking me up and down. "For your figure, we shouldn't go for a slim, tight choice." She nods violently and taps her wrinkled finger on her chin. I stand there awkwardly and before I speak she gasps, "I have the perfect thing, wait here Miss!" She hurries off into the back room and I shake my head.

_We're really doing this. _

I shuffle around the room, admiring all the wondrous gowns until my eyes shoot to a shiny, diamond comb. I step over to the rack and carefully pick up the delicate accessory.

_It's just like my mother's. _

The slim comb had a line of detailed flowers and in the middle a mid way light pink, open rose bud. I turn the comb over and engraved on it is:

_For love can only bloom_

I smile at the phrase and whisper to myself "and our love is yet to blossom."

"Deary, come here!" The woman's croaky voice calls from behind the store room's curtain.

Sting's P.O.V

"Those ones please" I point to two golden rings placed neatly behind a glass cabinet.

_We're actually doing this_

"Are you nervous?" The bloke behind the counter asks whilst placing the rings into a cushioned box.

"No, I guess I love her so much that I know that nothing will go wrong." I smile and he grins back, his moustache wrinkles above his white teeth. After I pay he catches my eyes and says "When's the big day?"

"Oh, Today actually" I reply waiting for a shake of the head.

"My Boy and you are going dressed like that?" He lifts his finger and gestures to my shorts and plain t-shirt.

I glare down at my sandals and bite my lip.

"Sir, if you travel down town, you'll reach a red shop, inside you'll find a man called Jerry, he'll find you a suit. If you say that Bruce sent you, he'll gladly give you half the price!" He winks, I shake his hand and say thank you numerous times. Lucy and I had gathered a lot of money since taking long and dangerous jobs over the past months so it wasn't really a trouble, but a sale is still a sale.

Lucy's P.O.V

"There" Mary zips me up and walks over in front of me. I'd found out her name before when she told me about her amazing life story. It was her husband's dying wish for her to open up a bridal boutique, so she could help happy ever afters happen. I'm thankful to him. Mary places her hand on her cheek and admires the dress. "Amazing" she says as she signals for me to turn round.

I gaze at my reflection, too stunned to accept that the beautiful girl in the mirror is me. The dress is a beautiful silk, strapless. It comes in tightly up from the waist, the corset like design perfectly frames my chest and stomach. The bottom of the dress comes out just a few centimetres and floats down to my toes. Its thick silk has been pinched and swirled creating layers. I'm wearing some white high heels that Mary managed to find in the endless variety and she also gave me some pearl earrings from the jewellery section.

"What will your parents think?" Mary shakes her head a little.

"Oh my mum died when I was little and my dad past away about 9 years ago." I reply in a hushed tone.

"Oh, I am sorry. However, I'm sure they're very proud of you." A small smile grows on my face at the comment. "Wait here."

Mary dashes off and in a matter of seconds reappears with the comb I was admiring in her hands.

"Mary" I breathe.

"A wedding gift," Mary wraps my very long golden locks back and lets a few strands of hair fall before pinning it in place. She then takes the comb and slides it in at the back. I turn around and embrace the small woman.

"Thank you for everything Mary." I pay for the dress and shoes and say my goodbyes before heading out into the busy street, the door closing behind me.

I walk with grace as many people turn around and stare at me. Children pointing and parents awing, I get many congratulations and some good lucks. I pass a flower stand and the man calls out "Miss, Miss!" I stop in my tracks and turn to the man.

"For the pretty lady" he says smiling and handing me a beautiful bouquet of pale pink roses.

"Mister, thank you so much." I hand him a jewel note but he merely pushes it back.

"For free" he says chuckling. Hesitant I crumple the note back into the plastic bag Mary gave me to carry my clothes. I take the flowers before thanking him greatly.

Once out of town, I quickly stop at the cabin and drop off my clothes and I head my way through the fern.

Sting's P.O.V

There she was, beautiful as ever, dressed in white. Stunningly, my jaw went slack as soon as she appeared from the overgrown greenery. I managed to find a local minister and even hired a street band who sat at the side.

Lucy's P.O.V

There he was, dressed in a fancy tuxedo and staring lovingly at me. He'd gathered a band together and got ourselves a minister. He was amazing; I had to stop myself from charging at him, wanting to kiss him all over. Instead, I waited until the band started to play a symphonic tune and I gradually made my way down the make shift aisle.

_I know now that I want to walk towards your direction, forever to walk in your path with you at the finish line. _

Sting's P.O.V

Lucy made her way towards me, a long white trail behind her kicking up petals and her eyes fixed on mine.

_I know now that I want you to walk towards me, to always be making your way down our path and I will always be waiting._

When she reaches me, the minister announces our arrival and mumbles about love. I want to be able to hear but I can't take my eyes away from the beauty. I hear the word Vows and the minister gestures to me.

"Lucy, I promise to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. I promise to love you and no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find a way back to each other."

"So do you Sting Eucliffe take Lucy Heartfilia as your beloved wife?"

"I do" I say and slip yet another ring on her tender finger.

Lucy gazes up at me and smiles.

Lucy's P.O.V

"I promise to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience love demands. To speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they're not, and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home."

"So do you Lucy Heartfilia take Sting Eucliffe as your beloved husband?"

"I do" I whisper with teary eyes.

"With great warmth, I pronounce you husband and wife!" He declares.

We don't wait for the minister to give us permission to kiss, as I already have my lips connected to his; his breath against mine, our fingers entangled and our love utterly and unconditionally together.

Sting's P.O.V

I gently push Lucy back and caress her pale cheek. "You know what?"

"What?" She replies, pushing her head against mine.

"I just married an alcoholic."

Oh really? You know who I just married?"

"Who?" I question, placing a small kiss on her nose.

"An idiot, a big one at that!" We both grin and pull in for another kiss.

Lucy's P.O.V

After the unplanned wedding and after the scene not suitable for little children, between the sheets Sting and I are both staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey, take off your ring" Sting says.

"Already? Are you trying to get rid of me, Sting Eucliffe?"

"No, but just do it, look inside." He points at the golden piece wrapped around my finger.

With a puzzled face I do as I'm told and look inside. Engraved in small, curly writing is:

_Love is a promise; love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear._

Away for 12 Months

Sting's P.O.V

"You ready?" I call out to Lucy, after packing the last of our things.

"Yeah" her voice comes from behind me and it's sad and low.

"What's wrong?" I turn and face her.

"I'm just sad that we're leaving this cabin."

"That's not it, what else?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds stupid but what if they hate me. I left hardly saying any goodbyes and I'm just scared that they won't accept me." Lucy pushes a hand up onto her forehead and slightly turns it so it covers her eyes.

"Hey..." I breathe, tugging her into my chest. "You will always be a part of Fairy Tail, they're your family, right! Of course, they'll accept you. There's nothing to worry about." I stroke her fair back reassuringly and she seems to brighten up.

"You're right." She draws back but stops half way to look at me. "What about you? Are you going to be ok? I mean you're Sting from SaberTooth."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. If I just explain, they should listen." I give her a grin and we make our departure.

Lucy's P.O.V

After making a day's stop at SaberTooth, which did mean a _lot_ of explaining, we once again packed our things and jumped on a train.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now making our way into Magnolia." The speaker blurted out.

Sting gave me a tight squeeze on my hand. No one had said anything about Natsu but I for one was probably the most nervous to face him. But hey, like Sting said they're family. Everything will be ok.

**Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for all the reviews. Something has gone wrong with the start of this chapter but hey! There you have it! So, I hope you enjoyed that! I just like to point out, I missed out SaberTooth's reaction as I really wanted to get onto Fairy Tail's one. However, if you wanted to see that reaction, I will be placing a chapter much later on in the series with a Thanks Giving with SaberTooth. So there. Anyway, if you liked it please review down below and thank you for reading! In the next chapter: When Lucy and Sting return how will Fairy Tail react? And what causes Lucy to get hurt? And most of all, how is Natsu handling it? Find out in: In the past year. ** **Love you guysss! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

In The Past Year

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Fairy Tail; the home of many great wizards, magnificent parties and unique characters. Since the Celestial Mage took leave, not everything has been quite the same. Most of the wizards have given up certain habits for example: Gray's Stripping and Erza's love for cheese cake and a general low key atmosphere has grown in the past year. However, some wizards have created a new bond, new love. Natsu and Lisanna have been through their ups and downs; only a couple of weeks ago did the Dragon Slayer prompt the question of living together. Let's just say that Happy isn't too happy about living with a girl, most of the time he's kicked out of their bedroom or even the house. Other than the famous Fairy Tail couple, Gray and Juvia's love has finally blossomed and Elfman and Evergreen have been busy and have returned from their honeymoon. So, though the Blonde mage has left, people have moved on and formed new love, new bonds. Still, The Wizards of Fairy Tail will never forget Lucy's leave and will always be counting down the days until she arrives home, to her family.

Hand and hand, Husband and Wife, Blonde and Blonde, Lucy and Sting stand at Magnolia's train station both anticipating the reaction of their new love and return.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"I'd just rather do it tomorrow" I continue my persuasive argument between Sting and I.

"You sure you're not just putting it off?"

"I'm sure" I nod my head defiantly at my husband.

"Then I guess, we can check into a hotel."

I pump my fist up into the air in celebration and a wide grin spreads across my face in my triumphant win. Sting and I had just agreed to show up at Fairy Tail tomorrow, since I was hungry and tired. And let's face it; you can't face Fairy Tail on an empty stomach especially since you're returning with a well known enemy.

"Let's stop at a bar I know just down the road, I'm starving!"

Sting places a gentle peck on my nose before we head off down the cobbled street.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

"Maybe pink would be better?" I hold up a strip of pink flowery wallpaper to Lisanna.

"I don't know, Natsu might think it's a bit, you know, girly." She taps her finger on her chin as I flip through endless samples.

"How about baby blue?" Lisanna places both hands together and nods before I'm whisked off my feet.

"What's this about a baby?" Gajeel's soothing voice comes behind me as I am spun around.

"Gajeel! Put me down!" I pout and in another turn he does so. I blush several tints of red before turning round and explaining.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

"Lisanna, where did you say you wanted the photograph?" I call out from the living room, balancing myself on the small, dainty ladder.

"Oh, just above the sofa!" She calls back, her voice straining.

I reach over and place the photograph in the middle; I take the nail out of my mouth with one hand as the other is holding the picture steady. If only someone could just hold the nail while I hammer.

_Where is Flame Brain, when you need him?_

Just as the thought entered my head, the front door swings open.

"Hey Everyone!"

A few murmurs of hello are replying as everyone is occupied with their own job.

"Oi! Flame Head, a little help over here!"

The pink haired dragon slayer marches over and closes the nail in between his fingers. I hammer away at the metal thing and then lift up the picture. We both take a few steps back and admire the angle. We both can't help but gaze at the blonde female mage near the middle with her arm around Erza.

"Any news?" I ask, not needing to mention her name.

"Actually, she's meant to be returning very soon, maybe in a few weeks or so." Natsu doesn't shine his famous grin but instead lifts a corner of his mouth as if remembering something. "It will be good to see her."

"Yeah" I reply before I notice the white haired woman appear at the doorway.

"Oh yeah, that looks great!" She exclaims, stars in her eyes. Lisanna wraps her arms around Natsu and whispers in his ear, "Did you find anything?"

"She'll be returning in a couple of weeks" Natsu merely replies before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

_I wonder how she's changed, will she still be the same Lucy. Will she really return?_

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

"A pint for me and just an orange juice, please."

"And what would you like to eat?" The bar man enquired.

"Um, just a bowl of chips for me and a Salmon Meal for my wife here" the bar man nods before hurrying into the kitchen.

"I thought you hated Salmon?" I say remembering her disgust when I cooked the Local fish market's Salmon back in Phoenix Square.

"Hate is a strong word and I guess I just fancy it." Lucy shrugs and squints at the pictures dotted around the bar. She smiles when she spots a certain picture of her and a certain dragon slayer. "It was a pie eating contest and you can guess who one!"

I grin back at her, even though I'm not a big fan on the pink haired dragon, he still protected her and I guess I thank him for that.

In 15 minutes, a large bowl of chips and a plate of salmon arrive and is placed in front of us. Lucy licks her lips and begins to dig in, while I just pick on chip out at a time.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I ask over dinner.

"I was thinking, we could just walk in together through the front gates. Say a few hellos before speaking with master. After that, we do a quick announcement and wait for their reaction." Lucy picks up her fork with a bit of salad wrapped on it but then places it back down on her plate.

"It will be fine, I promise." I say reassuringly, tightening my grip on her hand. She looks up and nods before going back to her dinner.

_Family, they can be the ones who can put a stop to anything worrying you and yet normally, it's family who cause all of it._

We have a couple of conversations about where we're going to live and what to do in extreme situations, money the usual stuff. Before we know it hours have past and the bar starts to fill up when the light outside darkens.

"We should get going if we want a good room. It's Magnolia you know" I wink and Lucy does a small giggle before finishing her Orange Juice.

"Ok, I'm just going to nip to the bathroom." She pushes her weight off the stool and makes her way to the ladies. I follow her until she disappears and then I turn to the barman.

"110 Jewels, sir" he says scanning over our order. It's pretty cheap for Magnolia.

"There you go" I say slipping a note into his outreached hand.

I smile to myself before picking up my own jacket.

_I don't think I've ever been so happy._

And that's when I hear a loud, cheerful roar behind me. I spin on my heels and can just make out a spiky rosy haired dragon slayer wildly flapping his arms about. Before I can even think but move, he catches my stare. We stay locked for what seems like forever, I don't even dare to breathe. His idiotic grin disappears replaced with a thin fine line.

_I could try and slip out, what about Lucy? Maybe there's a back door._

I try and scan the bar for any sign of a fire exit before I hear his footsteps growing louder.

"If it isn't the Dragon Murder!" I grit my teeth, still not meeting his intense stare. "What are you doing here?"

"Natsu" I start but he cuts me off sharply.

"Don't say my name, you pathetic low life. Do you feel proud of yourself? Powerful?" I can smell the alcohol coming off him but I still want to pound away at his smug expression. I lock my eyes onto him.

"I don't want to do this Natsu, not here, not now" I say seriously, trying to get him off my back before Lucy returns.

"Oh, now the murder is scared" Natsu mocks and my muscles tense before I know what I'm doing.

"Oh really? Look, Flame Head why don't you scurry back to your booth and leave me alone. I know you're obsessed but you don't have to-"

"What did you say?" He growls, as he grabs a fistful of my t-shirt.

"Um, boys if you want to take this outside please" the bar man's weary voice calls from another table. Before I am able to slip away, Natsu drags me outside.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I look in the mirror and comb out any knots in my long hair.

_That's what you get for growing it long._

I check for any food stuck in my teeth and then do a quick scan on my outfit. I'm wearing some tight denim blue trousers and a deep purple lacy cami. My locks fall down to my waist and a few kinks and curls are found at the end.

_Well, I think I look ok._

Happy, I pick up my handbag and swing open the ladies door. I scan around the place looking for a blonde man but he doesn't show up.

_He might be waiting outside. _

Just to be sure I tap onto the Barman's shoulder.

"Oh hello Miss, can I help?"

"I was just looking for my husband, did you see him?"

"Oh the blonde one?" He questions and I nod relieved.

"He just stepped outside with a young fella, um pink haired lunatic actually."

I can't breathe. There is only one pink haired lunatic I know, who regally comes to this bar and he is the least person I want to bump into now. I don't say anything, I can't say anything. Everything is spinning and twisting.

"Are you ok, Miss?" The concerned bar man asks.

I don't reply as I scramble my way through the bar, making my way to the door.

_Please be ok. _

I whip open the door and stumble out onto the stone paved street. My eyes search the empty street, hoping for a standing Sting or even just Sting. But I don't see anyone. I sprint down the lane and peer into every dark shadow until I hear a loud roar. Natsu. I make a left turn and crash into a nearby brick wall. I don't think about the pain and just power my way towards the noise. Desperately, I fling myself out through the gap and into the dark square where I can just make out two tall men standing in the middle. I hear various insults coming from both of them and it doesn't take a genius to know that one of them is Natsu.

I shout "Stop! Stop you guys!" But it only comes out as a faint plead. The air in my lungs has gone and I manically try and gather some. I start to run towards the outlined man and I just make out Natsu's spiky hair and his clenched fists. He brings one fist behind him and it sores towards Sting's face. I spring into action and cry out "Stop!" before landing in between them.

The pain starts in my nose and causes throbbing in my eyes, it is like stubbing your toe, but worse. Warm, salty water from my eyes runs down my face and it feels soothing, yet the pain persists. And blood, so much blood, maybe because it has mixed with my tears. It drips onto my top and jeans and I watch as it spreads out in the fabric creating little splotches, I raise my shaking hand up to my nose and bring it back into view. Red liquid covers my once pale palm and I panic. I try and move my neck but it jitters to a stop. Dark spots cloud my vision and I try and breathe through my mouth.

"L-Lucy?" I hear Natsu ask in confusion as I feel strong arms wrap around my wait helping me to my feet.

_Sting._

Knowing he was there, I instantly calm and the dots part. I'm faced with a baffled Natsu and then a concerned angry Sting. My mouth parts to explain or to even say something stop but Sting interrupts.

"What do you think you were doing?" His voice wasn't harsh or angry but just concerned and worried.

"I-I" I swallow my dry throat and I feel the slight tang of blood at the back of my throat. "Don't f-fight."

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

_Lucy._

I watch in horror as Natsu's powerful punch came in contact with Lucy's appearing body. She went down hard and red liquid pours from her nose. I rush down to her and pull her up to my chest. My eyes are always on her.

"Don't f-fight" she says. I sigh and tilt her head up.

"Pinch the bridge of your nose." She does so and I pull out a crumpled napkin. I begin to mop up the vast amount of blood.

"S-sorry" she shivers.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're not unconscious." I mop up the last of the blood and give her another tissue. She shoves it to her nose and I place a small kiss on her forehead. And now our attention is on the gapping Natsu, who seems to have been dumb struck at not only the appearance of Lucy but the kiss I just placed on her forehead.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

_Lucy. _There she was wrapped up in Sting's arms. It was her. She's back, I almost didn't recognize her. Her wavy golden hair cascaded down her back, her figure and face features much more grown up. Her eyes just the same happy, brown orbs they had always been. Then I noticed the blood. I had just welcomed Lucy home by punching her in the face. I was just about to twirl her around and take her out of Sting's menacing and murderous hands when he did something I could've never imagined. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. It wasn't a snatching kiss, or an evil kiss but a loving one, a kiss that is a regular and ordinary thing.

"W-what?" I manage to sputter. The two turn round and face me, Lucy with smeared blood on her upper lip and Sting with a deadly look.

"N-Natsu, I'm home" her sweet and melodic voice merely states. "Can we just explain?"

"Explain? Explain what! This?" I screech suddenly aware that she enjoyed the kiss.

"Natsu, don't get in a huff. You just basically punched my wife the least you could do is apologize."

"Well I'm sorry but-" _Wait what did he just say, _"w-wife?"

"Yeah, Sting and I are married" Lucy looks down at her feet and brings her hand in front of me. I stare dumb founded at the golden piece wrapped around her finger. I stare coldly at Sting's hand and to see the same jewellery piece on his finger. I shake my head.

"Natsu try to understand-"Lucy pleads before I cut her off.

"You and h-him, married. What else have you been up to, huh?" _I don't want to know this, I feel sick at the thought. _"You probably even had-" I can't bear to say the words instead I look up at Lucy, Lucy. Her flushed face answers my indescribable question. My blood boils and I feel my fist clench.

_It's true._

I forcefully take her hand and shout "No Lucy! You can't have! Not with him, anyone but _him_" she tries to take it away but I clench onto her like a life line.

"N-Natsu you're being unreasonable" she stutters, tiny droplets falling from her eyes.

_She's right, just walk away. _I ignore my thoughts as I violently let go.

"You" my eyes turn into slits as I look at him, "You took her away, you little BASTARD!" I say every word with venom.

"Natsu, just stop it and let us explain" he says all calm and collective. I can't bare it anymore and I lash out another fist at him, this time actually making contact with his cheek. He stumbles back a bit and I look satisfied at the red mark left on his cheek. His whole manner contorts into overwhelming anger and I wait for the fight to begin. It never does, Lucy runs to Sting's side and brushes a hand over his cheek. Sting looks down at her and he relaxes his shoulders, but I can still see his fist clenching and unclenching.

A sharp painful hit whips across my face and I feel a sting shoot through my cheek. I turn back, my face throbbing. Lucy stands there her hand still out reached. Lucy, wonderful, beautiful Lucy. Except this picture isn't the same as the one in my living room, her mascara has run, tears freely streaming down her face, a newly formed bruise against her nose and smeared dry blood on her upper lip. I caused that.

"L-Lucy" I stutter again but swallow hard when she cuts me off.

"STOP IT! That's enough! YES, THAT'S RIGHT I AM IN LOVE WITH STING! WHAT'S SO BAD WITH THAT! GET OVER THE FACT THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN WRAP ME UP AND NOT ALLOW ANY CONNTACT WITH ANY MAN! E-Enough" she whimpers and I try and push down the lump in my throat but I can't.

I watch as Lucy puts Sting's arm around her shoulders and she gives me one more disappointed look before walking away.

Kind, whole hearted Lucy. My Nakama; walking away from me.

_No, I just got you back. Lucy I'm sorry. _My knees buckle and I punch the slated ground. _I'm so sorry._

* * *

_(A.N) **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I just want to add a few things. I do like Natsu and I assure you he will be nice. I did mention in the story that there was the smell of alcohol. I am also a fan of Lisanna, so she will be nice and lovely in this story! I want to make clear that Lucy and Natsu will NOT be a couple. Natsu is in complete love with Lisanna, he just wants Lucy to be back to what they used to be. Nakamas. Anyway, there will be more drama along the way with Lucy and Natsu. I want to say a big thank you to all the reviewers and readers out there and I want to say that this story will not be abandoned. You will expect a lot of drama, tears and laughter in this long series. Now, I wanted to ask you something, Levy and Gajeel do go out in this series (yay!) and I'm not sure if I should create a wedding for them. So I'm asking you guys, do you like the idea of Levy and Gajeel going out? Tell me down below! Many thanks to you all and I love you guys! In the next chapter: After last nights drama how will the guild react? Will Natsu and Lisanna open up to each other? And just what is going on in Erza's mind? Find out in: Home Sweet Home. ^_^ Glimmering TopHat**_


	9. Chapter 9

Home Sweet Home

Lucy's P.O.V

There's something quite satisfying about crying your heart out over someone your heart used to love, the fact you tell yourself every day, every minute that you don't love him anymore. And you find the energy and time to let all the tears spill; it shows that you still care. I might not love him in the way I used to but it's like losing your best friend and to not know whether you'll make up. Last night also determined how much I am truly and unconditionally in love with Sting, the fact he stayed by my side through the whole argument, not starting any unnecessary moves or comments. The fact he gently stroked my hair as I cried into his arms on the couch and how he didn't complain when I wiped on antiseptic on his bruising cheek. We lay in silence, gazing into each other's coloured orbs until we fell asleep entwined in each other's arms. I woke up this morning with a tear stained pillow sticking to my face and a brighter attitude as I stared at the risen orange sun; a new day, a new start.

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

Our hotel room was pretty small compared to the spacious cabin we once lived in, but we manage to dine downstairs for breakfast before taking our showers.

The door to the bathroom clicked open as I just switched yet another channel.

"The weather is going to be good today, pretty warm if you ask me!" I twisted my head around on the pillow and saw Lucy's puzzled face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," She paused, looking as if she would continue but just added "no, no I'm fine."

Her small feet made wet footprints along the floorboard as she pondered on what to wear. I decided not to press the matter unless she looked troubled for the rest of the day.

"I'll just be in here ok?" I said already holding the guest towel under my arm; Lucy nodded at me and then continued to stare into my eyes making me feel a little on edge. "What?" I chuckled.

"It's just, I love you so much" she whispers the phrase as if it hadn't been shared ever, that she is once again confessing. I place loving kiss on her slightly wet lips before I whisk away into the pounding shower.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"I'm here ok? Everything will be ok," Sting reassures me as we stand outside the large guild building. I don't reply as I stride towards Fairy Tail, my home, my family with my husband's hand curled in mine. The door creeks open.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I awoke this morning on the couch, a pounding headache and the feeling of stirring acid inside my stomach. After throwing up the remains of last night's alcohol and brushing my teeth several time, I tapped my knuckle on our bedroom. I heard a slight movement of the bed and a small moan.

"Lisanna?" I called out, opening the door. I was met with an angry tapping foot, folded arms and a very serious face.

"Natsu Dragneel, what were you up to last night?" She said with a moderate tone.

"I-" The events of last replayed in my mind like a rolling camera, I couldn't stand it. I hadn't realized I'd crumpled onto my knees nor did I see Lisanna running towards me.

"N-Natsu? Are you ok? What happened?" Lisanna asked all questions with deep concern, I mange to gain control of my voice and told her about last night.

"And now, I don't know if she'll be my nakama anymore, I was such a jerk." I finished, utterly angry with myself. I had stood up by now and my head hung low, a depressed aura encircling me until a sharp punch to the head brought my eyes to Lisanna's.

"That was for starting a fight and being a jerk," she then places a long and delicate kiss on my lips.

_She hits me and then kisses me, what is that about? _

"That's for being an overly protective and very stupid boyfriend who I love very much," she continues and I can't help but smile my signature grin.

_I didn't need Lucy to make me smile again, I needed someone who I know will always make me smile and except the mistakes I make. _

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

"Mira-nee, it will be ok, you'll find someone to love." I gently stroke the whimpering Mira at the usual bar.

"You think so?" She asks slightly lifting her head up.

"Yeah, look at you, you're heavenly!" I cry out and raise my thumb at her. She instantly brightens up like the sun appearing from a rain cloud and starts talking a hundred miles per hour about the rumours of how an immensely expensive ring had been bought down at the Jewellers and how the man who bought it was a Fairy Tail Mage. Mira's ramblings fade in the background as I scan the already filling hall: love hearts expanding from Gray and Juvia's corner, cheers from Cana's drinking set up and sobs from Elfman losing one again, complaining between his sobs about his manliness.

_Just like old times. Except-_

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear the creek of the door opening and two tall shadowy figures standing in the door way. The once noisy and bustling hall slowly transformed into a silent and barren one. All eyes leer at the intruding figures as they slowly make their way forward.

Gasps echo all around me and I to struggle to comprehend my view.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

There she is, smiling her perfect grin and happy shining chocolate eyes. Her normally mid length blonde hair had grown all the way to her waist; tiny little kinks could be seen if you looked hard enough. She wasn't dressed in her usual cheerleading uniform but in a pink floral dress that ended just above her knees. She is a vision, a very different vision if you ask me. I'm just about to make my way to my old nakama when none other than Sting Eucliffe comes into view, he snakes his arm around her petite waist. My eyes widen as Lucy doesn't hesitate to remove it and my mind clicks into place before I growl at the intruder.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

As soon as I pushed the door open, I smell the strong scent of alcohol and warmth. I was home and the shocked face around me faced the same though. When I tugged Sting's arm and brought him into view, everyone else stares whip to him. His supportive arm encloses my waist to let them know our relationship. My eyes nervously search through the Fairy Tail faces, I see all sorts of emotion, mainly shock and anger at which I start walking over to the risen stage unit, dragging Sting behind me.

My path is blocked by Gray with Juvia hiding behind him with grit teeth he snarls "What's he doing here?"

I tried to ignore the tense hand on my lower back and just gently push passed Gray sternly saying "Let me explain"

Reluctant, Gray lets us and we climb up the steps leading to the performance area.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

She's back, she's finally back after so long. Her many different features made it hard to recognize her at first but when I did, I couldn't push down the overwhelming feeling of joy and happiness. When I saw Sting immerge from the shadows, I wasn't angry but a little confused at why he be here. Then he did his protective and loving gesture towards Lucy and she made her way towards the stage, all I could think then was _Lucy, please be ok and explain this. _

She stood in the centre of the stage, her face acknowledging all of us and determination spread through her whole manner.

"Well, I'm back everyone." She announced with a little smile and there was no reply other than complete silence, you could hear a pin drop. With a sigh she continued her explanation. "Look, I know it's a bit of a shock for you to see me and Sting together but before you lash out please just listen to me. On my trip, even before the trip, Sting had been looking after me. When I left to train, he offered to train me. That's when it began, I swear my heart flipped several times and I found myself utterly in love with Sting and he loved me. We sort of matched, like a puzzle and I knew from then on we would never break apart." The girls in the audience tried not to squeal and shout adorable love quote but instead remain focus of Lucy. "We then got married" she continued brining her hand in front for us to only gaze at the fin piece of jewellery wrapped round her finger. "I know it's a lot to take it but please understand that Sting is not as horrible and mean as everyone makes him out to be. He's loving, kind and passionate, I couldn't have asked for a better partner." She stared back at Sting who had been leaning against the wall and he then embraced Lucy in a full on kiss and Lucy sunk deeper in.

All I wanted to do was cheer, whistle and I was about to if it wasn't for Gajeel.

"Look, Bunny Girl, we get that SaberTooth isn't all that bad but this guy, he murdered his own dragons. I mean that's sick."

_Stupid Gajeel_, I glared at him, trying to let him hear my insult. It was a fair statement though; I mean I was a little curious at how we can trust him.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I knew this would be the main topic of the announcement and frankly it's all Sting and I had talked about since arriving.

My lip's part but close again when Sting whispers in my ear "I can answer this" and he begins to.

"The stories you've heard are all rumours, I mean I'd be exactly like you guys if I heard those too. Rouge and I did kill our dragons but it was are only choice. We didn't enjoy it; our dragons taught us Dragon Slayer Magic from day one and then implanted the Lacrima. What we didn't know was the evil plan they had made. They wanted us to learn evil magic, to kill innocent people. It was all of my dreams ripped apart and by only my own father. Eventually we had to kill the dragons to save the world and ourselves, we then were found by SaberTooth. I didn't want to do it, neither did Rouge and it has torn us apart inside. Lucy was the one who told me to not look in the past and that I shouldn't regret anything. It's a little hard sometimes but with her support I can do it." Sting's hand trembles a bit after finishing his last sentence and I quickly grasp it.

"So please everyone, don't think badly of him and welcome Sting as a new member. Sting and I are married, so we move with each other, his family is my family and my family is his family. We just want to come home." I plead, my hopeful eyes searching through the rows of people.

"And indeed you have!" A croaky, old voice echoes in the hushed hall, only belonging to Fairy Tail's past master. "We all welcome you both into our mess up little family, now we've got to plan a welcoming party!" The tiny man slaps his hands together and the sounds of roars and cheers caress my ears, almost making them ache from the amount of noise. I see many grins and nods coming from all my friends and I can't help but do a little jump of joy. I turn to Sting only to see the astonished look in his pointed face.

"I-I didn't expect that" he confesses.

"You know what, I hope for it and I believed that my guild, my family with open arms would proudly welcome you and they've done every single bit of my wish. Your speech really warmed their hearts." I slightly nudge him and he peers down at me

"I love you and your family."

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

After the announcement, we both trail down the steps to be greeted with pats on the back and overwhelming squeals and welcoming. Somehow, Lucy and I part off into separate genders. The boys all punching my arm and asking various sneaky questions.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Levy and I literally jump into a bear hug and whine about missing each other. I find out all about Gajeel and Levy's growing relationship from Mira as she also embraces me. Erza breaks down in tears at my feet begging for forgiveness as she hadn't been there for me. I patted her head a bit awkwardly muttering "It's alright" at her. I share a lot of hugs and smiles with the slightly different Fairy Tail girls. Then questions start.

"Lucy, how did he propose?" Juvia asks, nervously twiddling her thumbs with a slight tint of rose on her cheeks. "Juvia doesn't want to pry but..."

"No no, I'll tell you. Well, it all started when..."

0..0.0.0..0

Finally with dry mouths from rambling and answering question, Sting and I reunited and breathlessly sank into the bar stools.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great, just so many questions and faces!" I exclaim.

"Overwhelming, an early night for us," Sting replies.

I nod and continue to watch over the guild, everyone's already back to their normal habits and you see the odd planning arrangements for the party next week. It shows how much I really did miss them but I'm back now and happier than ever.

* * *

Erza's P.O.V

Lucy is finally back, by the looks of things stronger as well. I suddenly feel a nudge on leg, coming from my pocket. I pull out the shiny, blue Lacrima and draw an S on the smooth centre. The picture starts shaking and Guran Doma face slowly focuses.

"Erza Scarlet?" His formal and worn out voice crackles through the Lacrima speakers.

"Yes, it is." I simply reply.

"I'd like to inform you that you've won the case, it will only be a matter of days. That will be all." The screen flickers and then turns back to its shimmery blue.

My lips curl into a smile, Jellal is coming home.

* * *

Master's P.O.V

A lot of things are changing, I mean I'm so glad that my children have returned safe and stronger, it fills me with great hope that maybe rival guilds can join together. But I can't help but think, with so many things changing and reforming that something will go wrong.

* * *

**Hello, sorry I haven't update in a while, I've been really busy with a lot of things including my friend who's in hospital. Anyway, I just wanted to say a big thank you to all the reviews and comments. About the voting, I've counted up the votes and the results will be shown in 'What Story Do You Want?' and on my profile. Thank you for reading and sorry for any random mistakes. In the next chapter: It's the welcoming party, expect heated dances, spiked punch, lot's of questions and one answer. But who is the magical prince standing in the doorway? Find out in: Party Poopers. **

**Cheerio,**

**_Glimmering TopHat_  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Sting's P.O.V

A vision, the beautiful sea blue dress hugged her pale, silky skin in all the right places. Her hair tied up in a cushion like bun and strands of curled fair blonde hair hung past her ears. Her eyes; dark brown orbs staring back at me, her intent gaze making me melt in my frozen state. A small fair pink dusted on her cheeks as I take in everything about her that I love.

"Do I look ok?" Lucy teases while twirling her fingers through the silver bow.

"Ok!? You look amazing, stunning!" I hastily reply, forcing myself out of the trance to wrap my arms around her, linking my hands behind her petite waist. "You're wearing the necklace I gave you" I say fingering the delicate piece of goldenly chain.

"Of course and thank you, I must say you've cleaned up pretty well yourself!" She exclaims and I put on a hurt face before our lips brush together.

"Right, well let's go" I announce pushing the front door open, "ladies first."

"I could get used to this" she giggled, both of us filing out of the small apartment.

Millions of colours clash together as crisp, white shirts spin the swishing dresses. Spirited music playing along with the lively atmosphere, passionate gestures shared amongst the wild guests and calming laughter spilling over the quick chatter.

Lucy and I, arms linked, both entered the candle lit hall, gawping at the transformation. A burst of claps and shouts fill the arched hall and with beetroot faces we both nod in thanks.

* * *

Gajeel's P.O.V

"What do you say, Gajeel?" Laxus whines, slamming his hands on my shoulder repeatedly.

"Look, I can't afford to get involved with your childish pranks" I begin regaining my breath which had been beaten out of my lungs "plus, Shrimp wouldn't be happy with me, I need to maintain in the good books."

"Oh, Gajeel, you're no fun!" He says before stalking over to the punch bowl.

I hadn't really been paying any attention to the night; the only thing I could remember was moaning about wearing a shirt and now here I am, standing in the corner of a bustling welcoming party, hands sweating and my narrowed eyes on the little blue haired beauty swaying with bunny girl.

I sander over trying my best to look confident, although my legs feel like jelly and my breath jaggered.

"Gajeel, can you please tell Lucy that she'll miss out!"

"On what exactly?"

"She says she's tired and that she wants to leave the party early!" Levy pouts.

"Well it is Bunny Girl's welcoming party, she can leave when she wants" I say back, looking at the rather exhausted blonde.

"Thanks Gajeel, see Levy?"

Levy pauses for a moment, scanning the cheerful crowd. "Fine, but only if you make some time to come with Gajeel and I on an outing?"

I'm about to protest about the whole fact she's basically scheduling my life when Lucy quickly replies with a nod.

"Where's Sting?" I ask, filling the silence.

"Oh, he went to go and get some punch. I'm pretty thirsty myself, I should go-"

"NO!" I interrupt, "that's not a good idea; let's just say Laxus made the punch with an extra special ingredient."

"Oh" Lucy says understandingly, "thanks. I'll go search for Sting, god knows what state he's in."

I watch as she glides over to the tables, stopping every so often by people greeting and welcoming her back.

"You ok? You seem... different" Levy asks while twisting her fingers behind her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's fine!" I nervously scratch the back of my head. I look down at her unconvinced face and unintentionally I wrap my arms around her waist. I bend down and whisper in her ear, "You look beautiful."

Levy replies with a bright red blush before placing a gentle peck on my lips. "You look very handsome in your shirt; I'm going to tell Mira-Jane about Lucy's departure. I love you."

"Love you too" I say, kissing her forehead before she scurries away. I can't help but smile then, it's probably the best feeling I've felt in a while.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"Thank you, it's good to be back!" I say with a smile, my mind somewhere else.

I clear the first hurdle and manage to make my way to the punch table where a tall figure is standing over the bowl, ladle in hand, just about to fill his empty glass.

"You know it's spiked?" I say quietly behind him, gently tugging on his sleeve.

"Oh, then I better not have some. We remember what happened last time when I drank" the salmon haired man chuckles before turning to face me.

"N-Natsu, that wasn't funny" I reply, my eyes casting down at the floor. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I raise my head, all the laughter had been wiped off his face instead replaced by complete seriousness.

"I know, I know" he began, letting his bangs shadow his slanted eyes. "I'm sorry, deeply sorry, for what happened. I wasn't thinking straight-"

"You were an idiot."

"A big one, I'm so sorry. I can't lose such a good friend like you, please forgive me?"

"Do you accept Sting and I's love for each other?" I question, still shifting uncomfortably, his hand now guiding towards my back and I'm drawn in for a hug.

"I'm not sure about the guy, however if he makes you happy, Luce. Then I'm happy" he whispers in my ear.

In response, I also circle my arms around his neck, "you're forgiven."

"I hope you're not trying to steal my boyfriend, Lucy!?" I hear a sweet, innocent voice question in front of me and I open my eyes to the white haired beauty.

"L-Lisanna" I breathe, then I take in my position and shove Natsu away. "I-It's n-n-not what it looks like! We, w-well, I-I love S-Sting-"

"She's joking" I hear a slurred laugh caress my ear, making my hair on my neck stand high.

I spin on my heels to be faced with a drunken gaze, "Sting! Don't do that!"

"Do what? Besides shouldn't it be you, I mean what were you, in fact doing with that flame head?"

"N-Nothing, we j-just made up, he apologizes" I say flustered, trying to ignore the tension between the two males.

Also feeling the tension Lisanna speaks up, "well we won't trouble you, it's nice to have you back" she grins and I mentally thank her.

"You too and we should catch up more."

"That would be lovely, come dance with me Natsu?" Lisanna tugs on his arm, pulling him out of his locked stare off with Sting.

Angrily, I turn back to Sting and whack him on his shoulder. "What do you think you were doing?"

"What are you doing?" He asks between hiccups.

I just tut in response "you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" He says, bringing his hand to his chest, acting insulted.

"That's what a drunk would say" I state.

"Hey, hey, hey" he warns, bringing his finger to his lips and making a shush sound. "You're the alcoholic!"

"Yeah, yeah and you're the ruler of the world!" I sarcastically call out, but he doesn't hear me as he already stumbling to the side. I reach out for him; arms cast out wide and manage to grip onto his arm causing him to dangle from my grasp.

"Woops!" He says trying to stand upright but only to stagger again and I try to use all of my weight to hold him. Arms aching, I scan the crowd for some help. Suddenly, the large and heavy weight of Sting is eased.

"You shouldn't let him drink so much, Lucy" a stern voice comes from behind me and yet again my heart misses a beat.

"Thanks-" I feel my eyes widen at the sight, his long blazer like coat and muscular arms holding my husband up who's indescribably mumbling something along the lines of being less of a man. I leer upwards towards his pointed face, where a familiar tattoo is marked and his sea blue hair slightly combed. "Jellal" his name rolls of my tongue as I stare in shock.

"It's nice to see you, I guess I had to crash your welcoming party" he rubs the back of his head and only then do I notice the cowering scarlet mage hiding behind his torso.

"Erza-Chan?" I squint.

"Lucy, hello" she says in her matter-of-fact voice although her body is still quivering. "You've met my b-boyfriend?" Her face a crimson red, blending in with her locks.

"What! Boyfriend? When did this happen? Why is he here? Did he break out? By the way, that dress looks lovely on you."I spill my thoughts.

"Doesn't it? She looks stunning," Jellal sweetly pecks Erza on the cheek and I swear I could see steam rising from the poor Mage. "To answer your questions, thanks to my lovely girlfriend and her fights, I've been released early. Erza invited me to you and your husband's..." he then gazes down at the slobbering mess in his arms and I felt myself blush in embarrassment.

"He took some of the spiked punch" I say defensively.

"Ah! Never a good idea" he chuckles and I feel myself relax in his calming manner.

"Was I the last to know about your arrival?" I ask, tiredness taking over me, fending off a yawn.

"Yeah, s-sorry" Erza mumbles and I shine a small smile.

"Do you want me to take him?" Jellal offers politely, though I can see he would rather dance with his girlfriend.

"No, no. It's fine, I'm stronger than I look!" I wink. "You guys have a good night together, I think you look rather dashing and it would be a shame to waste the effort."

"Well, if you're ok with that. Thank you, Lucy." Jellal hands me the lump and I place his arms around my shoulders. I make my way over to the exit but I'm stopped my Erza's hand on my own.

"It's really nice to have you back, Lucy" all nervousness had left her face.

"It's good to be back," I say with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" Someone growls into a microphone and I whip my head up to the make shift stage.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

I stop my conversation with Mira and turn towards the stage where a dressed up man is sitting on a stool in the spotlight and may it be none other than my boyfriend, Gajeel. Mortified, I wave my hands to stop him trying to, yet again, embarrass himself and I. He only slightly turns his head and the look on his face makes me stop dead in my tracks as I feel a spotlight shine down on me.

I didn't care about all the grinning, confused and love struck faces, I didn't notice the band playing behind him and I didn't care about a thin, white light blinding my eyes.

But his facial expression; a mix between compassion and hope, that I couldn't take my eyes away from.

"I'm not going to sing, so you can remove the earphones everybody," and then he laughed, a melodious tune. "I wanted to make an announcement. Today, I was pretty nervous, hands sweating and feeling dizzy. But it wasn't until you, Levy McGarden, who said three little words that put me at ease. I don't know if you love me as much as I love you but you're trying and that counts. So, I may embarrass myself up here and I've probably mortified you but doesn't that show how much we know each other. There are no boundaries for how much I love you. So please, be the one closest to my side. From now on and for always. Shrimp, will you marry me?"

It felt like all the oxygen had been knocked out of my lungs, my eyes wide and tearing. Only then did I notice the diamond ring in his large hand, and then did I hear the silence, the wait for my reply. My answer, the choice of my life path. I want to spend the rest of my life with him; I let my legs carry me to the stairs lifting to the stage. Slightly shaking, I place both small hands of his face and lean in for one hell of a passionate kiss. We part for breath and I whisper in his ear, "yes" and I watch his face explode into relief, love and excitement.

We then turn towards the guild and announce my answer only to be greeted with an overwhelming cheer and high pitched whistles.

A dream came true, no, a dream coming true.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Smiling ear to ear, I position Sting around my shoulders and drag him out of the hall doors.

"Pathetic" he murmurs asleep half way to the hotel.

"What's that?" I yawn, pushing myself with one foot placed in front of the other.

"I've got hardly any money, we're living in a hotel, I get drunk and you shouldn't be carrying anything as heavy as me. It's bad for the baby."

My feet stop, I listen to the wind brushing my cheeks and flicking the strands of hair. I watch the calm ripples of water and I wait for words to leave my mouth. Instead, all I can manage is a small whimper.

"What?"

"I found your pregnancy test in the bin. It was positive."

I didn't answer, instead I watched as the trees and river slowly pass as I make my way to the hotel doors letting the rhythm of my feet calm my heart beat.

* * *

**Ahhh! the secret is out! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been real busy with friends and family since it's the holidays. Which by the way, are now drawing to a close which mean I'll only be able to update when I can. I'll try and keep it to every weekend and if not, the week after. Anyway, Lucy's pregnancy shall take up quite a lot of chapters. They'll be drama, new places and new/old faces. So, this is my 10th chapter and I would've done something a bit more exciting for it but I couldn't really think of anything other than a reveal and proposal. Gajeel and Levy will get married and that'll will be one heck of a party! I'll make sure of it! ^-^ So, thank you for all the reviews and sorry for any mistakes. I'll try and update soon, in the mean time. In the next chapter: Natsu and Lisanna are having a 'date night' with Sting and Lucy and Gajeel and Levy. What conversations will heat up the dinner? And most importantly, what will they toast to? Find out in: Discoveries. **

**_Glimmering TopHat_  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Discoveries 

Sting's P.O.V

A haze, foggy and unreadable but still there, blaring at you with urgency and yet your brain can't focus on each word at a time. Too many words, actions and unfolded secrets swarming my thoughts. My eye lids don't bother to open and instead I let my other limbs fumble with the sweaty and sticky covering draped over my body. As soon as I bear to lift my heavy head, the unrecognizable memories are hammered into my mind and I have to peel back my eyelids to stop the flashing.

Cold sweat trickles down the nape of my neck and yet everything seems dry. Weakly, I rub the remains of sleep in my eyes and wince at the leaking pain from my tear ducks. I then bring my shaky legs out from the stuffy covers and haul myself up. I stumble a little and grab onto the window frame with the little dignity I had left. Every ounce of blood had rushed to my head and it literally felt like leaning over a balcony facing the very far away street below. My stomach twisted and churned as I gradually made my way to the bathroom.

The sheer icy cold water dripped down into the porcelain sink as I reach for a towel. After rubbing my face dry, I stare into my own eyes. Red blood shot orbs squint back at me and I'm nearly as pale as the porcelain sink. Though my skin is ice cold, I feel stuffy inside. I realise the only to make me feel better is coffee and fresh air.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I hear the murmurs and creeks of the floorboards from the other room and I remain statue still on the coach. I hear the squeak of the door being opened and closely behind the sounds of retching. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and my skin began to prickle with the sudden chill washing over me. My toes curled up as I stretched my arms, I heard the faint click of the bone and I feel my body awaken.

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

The crinkled sheets puzzled my mind, not because they were messed up but the fact that they were only unfolded and wrapped up in odd shapes on one side. The other side of the bed was completely made, tucked in tightly under the mattress with a plump pillow neatly placed on top. The thought of Lucy, my wife, only dawned on me now. I felt my brows furrow as guilt pounded with every beat of my heart. I'd forgotten my wife at this moment, I knew I had a hangover but was it that bad?

My feet slap against the stone panels, my hand twisting the door knob and with a click it opened.

Beautiful Lucy was deep in thought when the door widely revealed her. She had her hands wrapped around a steamy cup of coffee which made my mouth water due to the dryness and dehydration that comes with any hangover. She is now peering into my eyes, I could see a mixture of anxiety in them but with a blink it disappeared.

A grin split her face, "look who's the alcoholic now."

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Natsu stood in the doorway to his and Lisanna's apartment, waiting for his girlfriend to finish getting ready.

"We're only going to the shops!" The Salamander calls out to the white haired mage but the only reply was a hasty moan as the clink of a solid hit some sort of surface.

"I'm coming!" Lisanna whines as she roughly pulls on some black boots and sores out of the bedroom.

Natsu only meant to glance at Lisanna but instead broke into a trance, staring at the petite figure in the hallway. The takeover mage had a light lacy pink cami on with a tight fitted black cardigan and some dark denim jeans complete with a pair of military style laced bow boots. She pulls on a brown jacket and the keys jingle as she grabs them from his hands.

"You coming, we'll be late!"

Natsu rolls his eyes and lightly pushes her into the outside wall.

"I wouldn't ever mind being late as long as you're the reason" he whispers between the sweet cherished kisses.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

The mess of spiked and smooth hair was a good thing to focus on as Sting gulped down the mug of coffee rather than the unspoken memories and questions of last night. The acid in my stomach returned from this morning and I swallowed hard to keep it down.

"You ok?" Sting asks simply with a hint of concern.

Just two words he said, but they repeated in my mind, replaying last night's confessions. I wanted to speak; I opened and closed my mouth, fighting words that needed to be said. I tried to force them out but they only welled up inside of me until they spilt as tears. I felt the salty pearls stream against my cool cheeks and the only sound I could make is the gasp for much needed air, the sobs grew louder as my hands tried to wipe away the endless tears. It was hopeless; Sting had already pulled me into a strong hold, stroking my hair. He didn't ask any questions, instead he held me. Gradually I gave up resisting and ended up making his t-shirt soaked through. Thankfully, he was quite content holding me against him as I cry into his torso, letting the rise and fall of my husband's chest calm my racing heart and ragged breath.

* * *

Lisanna's P.O.V

I brushed against a few elbows as I loosely held my boyfriend's hand, swerving and bending through the opposite walking crowd. The supermarket's neon sign flickered not far ahead and I kept my eyes trained on it; my mind worrying about other things. Although I felt completely and utterly happy for Levy and Gajeel and I know it's selfish of me. But I can't help but feel a little jealous of their quick proposal, it seems Natsu and I will be boyfriend and girlfriend forever. I mean, sure, we had talked about the future on many occasions however nothing really seemed to move forward. It took a whole year for Natsu to pipe up the courage to ask me to move in and I'm afraid that it will take longer for a proposal.

We enter the local shop and my eyes scan the many aisles packed full of food and drink.

"What do we need?" Natsu asks slightly out of breath.

"Enough to feed 6" I reply wheeling over a trolley.

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

After a while, I gently ease Lucy off my T-Shirt and her cheeks peel off the patch of salty water. I stare down worryingly at her swollen red rimmed eyes and I can't help but feel guilty.

"Now, without crying this time, what's the matter?"

"W-Well, last n-night was," she pauses and coughs to clear her croaky throat. "Last night" she repeats, "I found out that you knew about, about the baby." Her eyes cast down as mine widen, unfocused pictures replaying in my head like a rolling camera. I remember speaking, slurring words about being pathetic and then-

"I told you," my voice sounds blank although inside everything is tingling, anticipating the reaction I'd already seen just not remembered. I sort through my entire mind but everything is disjointed and fuzzy.

"Sting," Lucy breaks my thought. "I know it must be a big change and I understand if it's too big of a change but-"

"No, Lucy don't you say anymore." Unintentionally, I startle her with my gruff voice and my clenched fists. "You mustn't ever think I won't be there for you." I say a bit softer.

Silence rips between us, the invisible awkwardness appears and I enjoy it for a moment. Then my head starts to painfully buzz, throbbing for sleep and water.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not, Natsu." Lisanna pouts, doing the whole innocent act. God, I love her when she does it.

"Why are there going to be 6 of us?" I ask sternly, trying to maintain dominant.

"Well, there's going to be you and me. Then the fiancés, Gajeel and Levy." She lists but pauses at the last names.

"And who might the other two be?"

Lisanna instantly searches for any distraction and ends up rummaging through a pile of broccoli.

"Lisanna, you hate broccoli."

"I know," she says with a look of disgust as she wipes off the imaginary vile feel. "Lucy and Sting" she mumbles thinking with my ultra sensitive hearing I won't be able to comprehend the two names I dreaded to hear.

But I heard their names, loud and clear. Ringing in my head like an annoying spot that just won't go away.

"Oh, Natsu, stop looking like that" she brings her soft hands to my tense arms. "Listen, it's only for an evening and I just thought that it would be a nice activity to get to... know each other." She says the last few words with more precision and depth meaning Sting and I. I'd rather get to know a rock rather than Eucliffe.

"Please? Give it a try?"

I resisted at first but gave in at her puppy dog eyes, the kind no sensible man would say no to.

But was I really sensible?

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I peer over at Sting's still body, his chest slowly rising and falling. Every muscle relaxed and his eyes peacefully shut. Not a twitch, his mind somewhere else and his body innocently sprawled under the cushiony duvet.

I shut the door behind me with the most amount of care; I listen to his soft breathing fade as I make my way down the hall. My heart keeps leaping out of my chest, entangled with a dark, tingling feeling that makes large lumps form in my throat. I use so much force to keep it down, but end up panicking when it begins to rise. Haste chatter fills my ears, my eyes glistening over with tears as I shuffle my way through the swarms of the public. The faint sound of street music is blurry but enough to let me know where I am heading, my mind starts turning and I, somehow, figure out a plan. I let my fingers curl round the metal handle and as I push open the gate, flakes of rust fall to the leafy ground. A nutty sweet scent floats with the early autumn breeze; a wooden bench sits peacefully under a baring tree surrounded by a mottled carpet of yellows, oranges and browns.

After trudging my way over to the bench, the crunching stops and I'm left with the silence. A comfortable silence, one that you could sleep to or feel safe in. I want to cry, to allow any wet slimy tears fall but nothing happens. I sit there, my eyes stinging from past tears and I let the clear air fill my lungs, clean my mind and sort my thoughts.

* * *

Lisanna's P.O.V

"This way!" I call behind me as I twirl round and round with excitement like a small child. The trees lined up on either side of the park's pathway. Small, fluttering leaves whip past me in the chilly wind and the smell of ginger honey seems to follow closely behind. I spin on my heels and my eyes look lovingly at my boyfriend heaving the large amount of plastic bags filled with food. His look mirroring mine as he gradually walks over.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I ask, staring in awe at the park's sycamore trees.

Natsu takes his free hand and gently caress my cheek, "isn't it just" he breathes and something about his look tells me he's not talking about the trees. A toothy grin spreads on my face and before I know it his warm lips are on mine.

"Lisanna? Natsu?" A faint, almost angel like voice whispers from behind us and I'm swivelled round by Natsu to be face with a rather worn out Lucy, her eyes drooping with bags and bloodshot. Her face with no colour and her body hanging with no life.

"Lucy!?" My voice surprised at the state of my friend. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

The door clicks open to reveal a very angry Sting, but as soon as his eyes adjust to me, his look softens.

"Where have you been?" He says wearily, roughly stroking his forehead.

"I went out to the park for some air, I left a note." My eyes trail over to the pale pink writing paper lying on the hotel's desk I'd written on earlier.

"I didn't see it," his gaze following mine. "I thought you might of-"

"Run off" I interrupt, "I'd never run away from you. Last time I did, it didn't end very well."

Sting smiles at the memory of Harold and his boys in Phoenix Square, "it still brought us together."

I also briefly smile but it disappears. "We've been invited for some dinner at a friend's house."

"Oh," Sting sound slightly disappointed but then asks curiously, "who invited us?"

"Lisanna and Natsu" I confidently say their names, striding into the bathroom.

"What?" I hear Sting groan.

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

I don't want to be here.

This keeps repeating in my mind as the curry dish in placed in front of me, Gajeel on my left and Lucy on my right; her fake small smile on her lips as she listens to Lisanna's plans for the new apartment. I too am also feeling not quite up for a 'friends' gathering, I wanted to talk to my wife about our baby she's carrying. Lucy had stayed completely to herself back in the hotel, a large elephant uncomfortably settled in between us before we scuttled out of the door towards the large apartment holding Dragneel and his girlfriend, Lisanna. My eyes unintentionally gaze over to the untouched non-alcoholic drink; thoughts of a small baby curled in my arms appear in my head. Long lashes fluttering from time to time, soft pale skin and ever so tiny feet. Calm breathing and the melodious laugher from Lucy next to me. One happy family. I didn't care about the reaction, the looks; all I care about is us. Spending Christmas together, sending her off to school for the first time, watching her in the nativity play and kissing her goodnight. Each image sent wonderful chills to my heart and I couldn't help but warm to the feeling. I wanted to be a father and I want more for Lucy and me to be happy with our little bundle of joy.

"So a toast to..." Natsu calls out, eyes searching around the table.

"To the happy fiancés, Gajeel and Levy!" Lisanna finishes, small claps are to be heard following with the clink of the glasses.

I watch as everyone takes a peer at each other before taking a swig of their drinks.

"Lucy and I are having a child."

My confession did make several wines and beverages sputter from everyone's mouths and I felt shocked eyes burning from the right. Little did I know that our confession would lead to many complications and in some cases, dangerous disasters.

* * *

**Hello Guys, I'm so sorry for the long update. There's been school and homework, plus the massive writer's block. Anyway, it's up now. A bit longer. About this chapter, it is a fast moving and there's quick point of view switching because I wanted to get the two couples morning thoughts and actions in. I wanted to be able to switch through different emotions and feelings. I hope I got that across. Sorry for any mistakes or grammar errors. I realize, I have left it on yet another cliff hanger but I want to keep you guys interested. ^_^ So, overall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did eventually like writing it. In the next Chapter: The reaction of the table isn't as quite as Sting or Lucy expect and we take a look into Gajeel and Levy's relationship. Find Out in: Midnight Conversations. The next chapter will be following the night's conversations n Lucy and Sting's News. This way we get an insight in Gajeel and Levy's lively hood. :) Also, updates will differ as I have a second story up called, 'Plan for Surprises.' So, I'm thinking to update every second week for a chance of my other story. However, like I said it may differ depending on how much time I have!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, review your predictions/ideas and express your feelings in a review please ^-^ **

***IMPORTANT***

**I really need a drawing of this story as I can't draw one myself. I'm looking for someone to draw me a picture of Lucy and Sting plus whatever you like that relates to this story. If any of you wonderful fans have any ideas or are willing to draw then please P.M me or review. Thank you! **

**_-Glimmering TopHat_  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Midnight Conversations

Lucy's P.O.V

A silence where everyone wants to say something but neither does, it shows in the uncomfortable shuffle, scuffle of shoes and playing with your fingers. The drifting gaze over each member of your group and the unspoken cries for someone to produce a sound, ask a question or even just to say a word. Though this didn't last a while, it gave me enough time to stop my major blush crawling down my cheeks, behind my ears and down my neck.

My head fuzzy with heat and wild thoughts of everyone's reactions to the random announcement, my imagination taking to a new level when Natsu's head exploded into a fiery mess of what could be identified as a volcano pictures in my mind. The sudden feeling of being sick and the acid flipping around in your stomach, sending spits of this vile taste up your own throat came after the first clash of glass on wood. I hurriedly scurried off to the bathroom, or whatever I could find in the newish apartment to throw up the freshly made meal.

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

I watch as Lisanna sprints after her, Lucy manically covering her mouth before speedily making her way to, what I would of thought, would be the bathroom. My own body had shifted out from under the dining table and I made my way towards where the two girls had run off to. A hand came gliding out from the corner, blocking my path and the overwhelming heat radiating off the closed fist. The rumble of a loud growl in my ear reminded me of one particular salamander. I already knew way back that he'd react like this; however it still surprised me for him to get heated so quickly. We didn't exactly get on good terms, Dragneel and I.

"You-"

"Listen," I say calmly, side stepping the scorching arm. "This doesn't concern you anymore."

"Doesn't concern me? I'm her frickin' best friend!"

"Well, you weren't being such a friend when she liked you, were you?" I snarl.

"Bastard, you knew I didn't like her-"

"She didn't deserve it!"

"I can't help but fall in love with another woman!" Natsu angrily screams, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"You were never there for her-"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah, then why did I have to step in?"

"I can't believe it..." he trails off, shifting from foot and the other.

"What? That she doesn't love you anymore? Do you miss having someone crying for you at night, whispering your name between sobs?"

"No. I can't believe she fell in love with such a bastard like you!"

I bare my grinding, pointed canines. My fists so tightly closed that I could feel my nails cut through the skin; my jaw tensing up as I step forward threateningly.

"Accept it, she loves me and I love her so much it hurts. I got her pregnant and I'm going to raise that child to the best I can." I spit, slurring each word with the amount of red anger consuming me.

"You sure? Or will you follow in the same tracks your own 'father' did?"

Red everywhere, my screams heard from a mile away as I lurch for him. I grab a fistful of his t-shirt as he pushes against my rock solid arm. My face screws up as I violently swing my other fist to his cheek bone. The painful slap of skin on skin made someone in the distance gasp. This only powered the alarmed dragon-slayer as he also lands a strong punch to my lower jaw. I stumble back in shock, trying to stop my jaw falling off or maybe shatter onto the polished wooden floor. We both hold our faces, heavily breathing, flushed faces and staring daggers into each other's squinted eyes. I leap in first, kneeing him in the leg and throwing my fists about while he also tries to burn my top. As soon as I feel the fire seep through the think material, I roll backwards collecting my light magic to my hands.

* * *

Gajeel's P.O.V

I watch as the two clash, skin ripping and slaps echoing in the new apartment. My first concern is Levy; I look to my right to see her small hands clasped together. Her body quivering as her eyes slightly water. I rush over, gently pushing her to the corner of the room.

"Stay here, ok?"

She merely nods, tears threatening to fall.

I whip my head back to the fight, to see Sting panting and with a singed hole in his jeans. His hands opening with a bright, white light; the electric buzzing vibrating against my ears.

"STOP!" I shout, sprinting towards the two mages. I shoot a thick, studded metal pole out, aiming for the distance between the two. I watch as the light speedily hits my out reached weapon and I wince at the pain rocketing up my own arm. I manage to get in front of the blonde dragon-slayer and push him to the side.

"What are you doing?!" I hear Natsu angrily question.

"Stop fighting, both of you. Sting, you are at a dinner party and your wife is throwing up. Go to her."

"But-"

"I said go!" I glare at the wide eyed Sting, he reluctantly stumbles to his feet not forgetting to give Natsu the I'm-not-finished-yet look.

"And you," I say, spinning on my heels to the pumped dragon-slayer. "You've just got your friend back, do you want to hurt her anymore?"

"N-No, but he-"

"I don't care. If Lucy is happy, you should be happy for her! Don't scare her away now and think about Lisanna."

Natsu closed his mouth.

"You've made a mess, tidy it up and apologize."

He also staggered upwards, making his way towards the tipped over table and shattered plates.

I felt two fragile arms wrap around me and her sweet voice whisper, "thank you, this is one of the many reasons why I love you."

I let my hands drift over hers, "I love you too. Now, we should get outta' here. I think my arm needs tending to."

"Tssh, it was a stupid thing to do." Levy playfully hits my good arm, also looking concerned at the open slash. "I'll have to say goodbye first and check on Lucy."

"Ok, Squirt."

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"What do you think you were playing at?" I say between gritted teeth as I slip my shoes on.

"He started it," Sting whines.

"I don't care who started it, you embarrassed me!"

"Oh come on, Lucy! There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He tries to draw me in for a hug but I pull back.

"We'll talk about this at home," I give him a glare that could kill.

"W-Well, um, thank you for coming..." Lisanna nervously steps in, gesturing for the door.

"Thank you for having us," I embrace the white-haired mage and whisper, "I'm sorry for that mishap and news."

"It's ok," she returns the hug. "I think he's looking out for you. Congratulations anyway and I hope you have a happy future together."

We both pull a part.

"I think you will too" I say with a wink and she blushes.

"We'll talk soon,"

"Yes, I'll make sure of it," I smile before stepping outside.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

We follow besides Sting and Lucy. Gajeel's hand curled in mine as we watch the two blonde mages trudge on opposite sides. Lucy next to me, Sting besides Gajeel and another uncomfortable silence.

"C-C-Congratulations anyway," I smile awkwardly.

"T-Thank you," Lucy sweetly smiles, unconsciously tapping her belly.

"Yeah, thanks." Sting mumbles, hands in pockets and a deep-in-thought scowl. I felt Lucy give daggers behind me, but he didn't notice. A large bruise already starting to form on his right cheek.

Gajeel gave my hand a squeeze and I look up to him, he also shines a reassuring grin. This eases me up a bit and I also smile back.

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

What did I do now? Why does everything have to be so difficult?

These thoughts kept whirling around in my head until the group stopped at the street's turn off.

"We're going right," I lift my head to Gajeel's voice.

"We're going left," Lucy smiles, pointed down the familiar street.

"I'll see you soon, Lucy. We'll talk some more over coffee?" Levy hugs the celestial mage.

"That would be nice, I'll see you soon!" Lucy pats her back lovingly before drawing apart.

I reach out and friendly pat Gajeel's good shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier." My eyes cast downwards at the dried gash.

"It's alright, Mate. It will heal,"

"Well, take it easy."

"Yeah, you too." He gazes over to Lucy and then secretly leans in, "good luck tonight."

"Thanks, I think I'll need it!" I say, chuckling quietly.

* * *

Lisanna's P.O.V

I slip on the lace pyjamas, clipping back the left over strands of hair.

"It was just a fight" Natsu tells me for the 4th time.

"Sure, it was. You embarrassed me! It was meant to be a celebration dinner for Levy and Gajeel!" I cross my arms over my chest, pouting.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, alright. Can we just drop it?!" Natsu whines, slumping back down in the armchair. I walk over and stand in front of him.

"Drop it? I'm sorry but I'm not finished yet. You broke plates, you punched my friend's husband and you made Levy cry. You're whining at me like a child, blaming Sting when it was equally your fault too. You made a disgrace out of my dinner plan and you didn't even congratulate their news!"

"I didn't want to," he mumbles looking away from my stern glare.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I'm afraid," the salmon haired mage admits.

I feel my eyes widen in surprise. "W-Why?" I stutter.

"I don't want him hurting her, I'm afraid that he might wreck up her life or might leave her when she's had the baby. Like Igneel."

"Natsu," I breathe, crouching down beside him. "You know that won't happen. You might not see it but Sting is really nice. He really does care a lot about Lucy and I know it would be the last thing he would want to do, is to hurt Lucy. You can see Lucy's happiness with him. Right?"

Natsu nods. "I know it's hard and you're just being a protective friend but think about Lucy, yeah? She'll want you to accept, her happiness is your happiness." He stares dumbfounded at first and I let my lips curl into a small smile.

"I love you so much, Lisanna." He confesses, his warm palm caressing my flushed cheek.

"I love you too," our lips meet and we passionately kiss. We break apart after a while to catch our breath.

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Go do the dishes, or what's left of them."

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"I can't believe you! You punched my friend's boyfriend, who is also my friend. He's going to have a bruise now and everyone at the guild will ask, 'Where did you get that?' and I'll have to explain that my husband went on a rampage. And everything will go down in a massive flop!" I stop pacing and stare at him for an answer or another apology.

"A flop?" He questions, his mouth twisting upwards in a cheesy smile.

"Yes, a flop. Like a massive mess you've created!" I yell, waving my arms about as he chuckles. "What's so funny?"

"I-It's just," he pauses to catch his breath. "I keep imagining you and me having little fights like this. Then our little girl coming down and asking what's wrong. Us saying that we were sorry for being so loud and putting her to bed and then, then we'd laugh about it..." he trails off and smiles delightfully in wonder.

I sink to the floor exhausted. After a few minutes of silence I ask, "A girl?"

"Well maybe, if it was we'd have a little pink bed for her and we'd read fairy tales every night to send her to sleep. You'd teach her about spirits and I'd teach her about being strong. I'd even take her to ballet lessons, or you could take her shopping into town for new fancy shoes with the little ribbons strapped on. O-Or, maybe one of those things you put in your hair with the fabric design-"

"A hair clip?" I ask amused.

"Yeah, and you could style her hair every morning for school or get Cancer to do it." Sting suddenly stops and realizes his ramblings. I can see the faint blush appearing on his bruising cheeks.

"You've thought about this? About the future?" I say amazed at his previous excited ideas.

"W-Well yeah, I've always wanted a family." The dragon slayer pauses. "Look, I'm sorry about today."

He crawls over to me and maneuvers my head to his toned chest. I breathe in his minted scent and instantly feel at home. "Let's forget about it, move on."

"I-I like the sound of that," I whisper to his heart.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

"What do you think of Lucy's pregnancy?" I burst out when Gajeel cuddles me under the covers. I turn over to face him.

"I think that the guild is going to enjoy seeing what kind of child those blondes produce. I mean what if it came out ginger?!"

I giggle at the thought of the guild members shocked faces. "I guess, I'm really happy for them."

"You know what makes me happy?"

"What?" My question comes out very quiet, barely audible as I let my heavy eyelids close.

"The fact that we're going to be married in a couple of months, you're going to be Levy RedFox." He rolls the future name off his tongue and it sends pleasant shivers down my spine.

"I will be your wife and you'll be my husband," I snuggle in closer to his body heat.

"And maybe someday we'll have kids of our own..." he trails off as my eyes snap open.

"B-Baka!"

* * *

**I'm so incredibly sorry, Minna! It's been a late update. I have been up to my neck in stress and school work. Oh, it's been so hectic. I'm so sorry for the long long update. I've tried to make this chapter extra long. I've hardly had any time to write, so sorry if this seems like a bad chapter due to grammar and spelling issues. Sorrryyyyy! Ok, so this is the aftermath of the sudden announcement made by Sting in the last chapter. I used everyone's point of view except from Natsu's. Know why? He will be the main view of the next chapter. So, in the next chapter: We take a look inside of Natsu's head. We also find out a lot about what really happened when Lucy decided to go and travel. Find out in: She found me. **

**This chapter may be out early or late. I have to visit my family at the weekend in the holidays so it will be difficult to update. Plan for Surprises (my other story) will also be out late. I might write a lot while away, but I can't guarantee a quick update. However, I will promise a longer chapter and a better description. **

**Again, sorry for my absence and please forgive me. **

**-_Glimmering TopHat_**

* * *

*IMPORTANT*

If anyone can draw a cover for this story they will be rewarded greatly with a part in this story. Or if anyone knows anyone? Please review or PM me about suggestions.

* * *

**Check out my other stories and review below as it would really help me.**

**Concerns?**

**Errors? **

**Ideas?**

**Story-lines****?**

**Characters? **

**Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

She found me

Natsu's P.O.V

Unseen, no shadow, no light and no desire to adventure into the unknown; I Just lay there, peacefully, watching nothing and instead letting my eyes imagine the surrounding furniture and Lisanna asleep next to me. I listen, I do not speak. I just breathe slowly in the room and listen closely to the huff and puff. But most of all, I listen to my thoughts that are currently whizzing around in my head.

His eyes turning to slits as his demeanor quickly changes and his face contorting in all consuming anger, I don't think his face will ever fade from my memory. I pushed, I knew that, was I ready to apologize?

I let my hand run roughly through my hair as I contemplate all the chances he's given me, for god's sake, he had dinner in my house. And Lucy, I've certainly wrecked things up, haven't I? I didn't understand at first, her innocent face with _that_... Who am I kidding? He's perfect for her, they fit so well together and now she's pregnant, that just fills the last ingredient for a happy ever after. But who am I to say that Fairy Tales exist? I chuckle to myself; being careful not to wake the drifted white-haired Mage. Maybe they will break up because of all the hassle with a kid? Or Sting might die in an accidental overdose in his oh-so-perfect meal? I know this is all impossible and even if I do let my imagination run wild with thoughts of Sting's death, Lucy's laughing grin will always put an end to it.

My best friend, well hopefully she still is. She's certainly grown up; back when she was the cheerleader of the Guild she would be in tears all the time for something so minor and she used to freak out whenever Happy and I would visit. I bet he's having fun, how long has it been? A year now since Happy left with Carla on a rather expensive honeymoon that I curtly paid for. I had the money of course, with all the jobs I ended up taking in the past years for distraction... I guess. See, it wasn't easy on the guild when the perky blonde left. I mean, sure it was hard for the guild but not as difficult on Team 'Natsu'. It wasn't my team, it wasn't anyone's. We all had our parts to play, our things to say. It took a full month before Gray called quits and joined with the stalker. We haven't talked much since, that happen sometimes, just another blurred face in the crowd. It got rough afterwards, Erza wasn't seen for most the time, she was busy trying to pry Jellal out of prison. And me, I spent my nights drinking. The smell of stale larger and heavy smoke fills my nose at the thought of Magnolia's finest lonesome bar. It was never settled between Erza and I, we sort of just separated quietly. No words, no arguments, no fight, just a shared statement. Happy even deserted me after a while, I don't blame him. Poor guy; I'd take my anger out on him and he would be the one to fly me home after one too many. There will be a big fish waiting for him when he returns, that is if he does.

I got sick of myself after a couple of months; I happily took jobs requests for things so dangerous to do alone. I didn't care at the time, whatever got me through the days feeling guilty. One night, I remember coming home from a job to do with a local beast; the flyer hadn't mentioned the beast's friends. My muscles ached, my head throbbed and my body shock with pain with every step. It was freezing that night making it even harder to climb the hill to my cottage. The world spun under my feet, headlamps blurred and the tapping of my feet dimmed. I was unconscious, on the frosty floor and I didn't care. She did though, bless her. She found me lying there on the street; she treated me with her sister's medicines. From that day forward, she's taken care of me. Little did she know, all the bruises and cuts didn't heal because of magic that is only if you call Love magic? In a way, I guess it is.

There were tons of happy results of Lucy's leaving: Gajeel and Levy hooked up because loneliness drew them together. Erza had time to work on Jellal's case instead of battling some hooligans daring Erza Scarlet to a fight; because of that, they are now both happily together. Cana stopped drinking so much, Wendy learned how to do her hair herself, Carla and Happy awaited love's company because I was busy drinking because I was upset for my friend's loneliness. I'm so glad, Lisanna confessed to me all those years ago and I wouldn't take a day back. I just wish that I could of shown Lucy some more respect or maybe listened to her. I could of visited more often or made time for her but I was so caught up in Love that every thought belonged to Lisanna, not Lucy. It was selfish of me and yet, she still came back and accepted my apology.

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. It sits in my head, fresh and open for anyone to unlock. Strong and clear enough to appear like a rolling camera before my eyes at my beck and call. That day when I thought I'd lost her and that morning when she confessed her love for me. Those big brown orbs showing intentions to try and stop those feelings and the pain in doing so; she gave everything and in the end, she's ended up with more than she wanted. That day everything changed for the best and it's a day that I will never forget.

The pale, white light started to seep through the curtains; I could now just make out the outline of furniture without using much effort. I tilt my head to the side and beautiful Lisanna lay there. Her hair messily spread onto of her fair head. I reach out and brush back her cut fringe, the hair bending in my palm. I place a sweet kiss on her forehead and she moans in delight.

"I'll make the effort, for you and everyone's sake." I whisper quietly.

The world outside is awakening as I just start to fall asleep.

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry for the delay. This chapter is rather quiet and sweet, I like these chapters they are some-what easier to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and again, sorry for any mistakes and errors. I explain here what has happened to Happy... We cannot forget him! It may not seem long from view, but when you read it actually is a fair few words. Thank you so much for all the support and comments, you guys are simply the best. **

**I also wanted to announce that I haven't had any feedback about the profile picture. I'd really like some, so please, any information will help a bunch!**

**In the next Chapter: It's the girls time to catch up, secrets will be shared and concerns will be confessed. **

**Find out in: Sweet Peppermint Chocolate. **

**Many thanks,**

**-_GlimmeringTopHat_**

* * *

**Check out my other stories and review below as it would really help me.**

**Concerns?**

**Errors?**

**Ideas?**

**Story-lines****?**

**Characters?**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweet Peppermint Chocolate**

_Normal P.O.V_

The decadent drink sits on the oak table, hot steam billowing out of the rounded mug. Cream swirled into the delightful chocolately substance. Lucy breathes in the slight peppermint and savours the hot liquid caressing her almost blue lips. Her dry throat warms to the chocolate and she hungrily gulps down large mouthfuls of Magnolia's Finest Hot Chocolate. Once refreshed, she sits staring out at the frosted window.

"It seems like only yesterday..." She whispers to the frozen land busily preparing for another celebration. Christmas is nearly arriving.

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

"My, my look how big you've gotten!" Lisanna pats at my bloated stomach.

"Oh, it doesn't look bad, does it?"

"No way! You're glowing!" Levy states, the white-haired mage nods manically.

"Thank you, there's still a while to go," I blush, taking another sip of my hot chocolate.

Lisanna and Levy both shuffle their coats off before perching besides me on the settled chairs. They lean back confidently.

"So, how is it being pregnant? Are you like checking out every Mage in town?" Levy asks confidently.

Before I can give her a glare, Lisanna pipes up, "I bet you're having more fun at home! Tell me does it hurt the baby?"

The image whirls in my head as the nearly swallowed liquid rushes to the back of my throat making me choke. Did she just say that? I collect my breath and decency before quietly wiping the hot- chocolate dribble away with my sweatshirt sleeve.

"Lisanna!" I sputter, "Listen, I haven't got raging hormones yet as I'm not that pregnant." I pause before mumbling, "And no, it doesn't hurt the baby."

Levy's face contorts before bursting out with laughter, I feel my ears go freakishly hot and I swat her to stop. She whines rubbing her arm.

"Anyway, Levy, how are things going with ? Are you getting enough pleasure?" I make a sly smile at Levy's beetroot face. Her mouth hung open in silent protest.

Lisanna slumps dramatically onto the wooden table making us both jump.

"Levy is getting married, Lucy is having a baby and I'm getting nowhere with Natsu!" She complains, wailing her hands about.

I awkwardly pat her shoulder, "Everything will fine, Lisanna. Maybe, Natsu wants it to go slow?"

The Take-Over mage still lies flat on the table before confessing, "I don't want to go slow, we've been going so slow that I'm starting to feel like out relationship is becoming a sloth."

"That would be an interesting animal to cross-over" I ignore Levy's statement.

"Look, why don't you talk to him about it? Natsu always listens and I'm sure if you just have a little chat he'll open up more." I give her a grin and she stares at me from beneath her folded arms. Suddenly, she whips back to her previous upright position and her perky plastered smile is back on her face. I've always thought she was beautiful, I remember being so jealous of her blue eyes that would sparkle like gems.

"Lucy, how do you do it?"

"Hm?" I hum not really hearing the question.

"How do you keep Sting so under control? He's so good to you, he seems like the perfect man," Levy continues.

I'm stunned, my eyes have widened and all previous thoughts wash away. The perfect man? I chuckle, and it grows until it's a full on laugh.

"What!?" Levy whines.

"Why are you laughing? It's true!" Lisanna joins in.

I brush away a tear and settle back into my seat, wrapping my cold hands around the steaming mug.

"The perfect man?" I repeat, "I don't think anyone can be the perfect man." I pause to look at their disbelieving faces. I sigh, "Sting isn't perfect, just like me. We have our moments."

"I haven't seen you two ever acting up?" Lisanna says with her finger pressed against her chin, trying to recall.

"We haven't been here long. Didn't I tell how we first met?"

"Huh-uh! You were out of it; he bumped into you and took you back to your house. Then you fell in love, got whisked away to a training camp."

"Not really, Lisanna." I glance at Levy and she does a discrete nod. "See, I was actually in love with... someone." I level my eyes with Lisanna's blue gems. "I was utterly in love with Natsu."

Her eyes widen, I flinch when she grabs my hand. Her pale hand wrapped around mine. Her warmth spreading through me.

"I'm sorry," she mutters. I lift my eyes to hers, "I'm sorry I never noticed. I'm sorry I put you through that pain."

I'm frozen; her face is filled with guilt. I shake my head and place my other hand on our interlinked hands. "No, it was the best thing for me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was a crush and I see it today as nothing more. I'm completely in love with Sting and forever will be." I look up at Levy and she's closed her eyes.

"I'm not the perfect wife; I moan at him and argue about small irrelevant things. I whine and interrupt. I go out and leave him with the chores; I say things I don't mean."

"We all do that-"

"Sting's not the perfect husband: He goes out drinking with his mates and comes back hammered. He sometimes shouts, he sometimes argues, he might slam the door; he'll leave his washing on the floor."

"Lucy-"

"We're not the perfect picture, we have our flaws. But, after every argument or every slam of the door; we'll come back to each other with apologetic faces. One time, I made him pancakes with 'sorry' written with honey. And he came home with a bunch of flowers. Then, everything that mattered doesn't and it's just me and him. The alcoholic and the idiot." My lips curl into a small smile. "We're perfect for each other. Just like," I gesture to Levy. "Just like you and Gajeel."

She smiles and whispers, "thank you."

"And, Lisanna and Natsu. You connect like a puzzle, you will always fit and there is only one piece that will fit."

Lisanna blushes, "thank you. That was beautiful and I think I understand more about-"

"Love in general," Levy interrupts. "Lucy, will you do a reading at my wedding?"

A grin spread across my face, "I'd be delighted!"

"Lisanna, will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Sure I will be!"

"You too, Lucy?" Levy quickly asks.

"I would be honoured."

"Then that's settled," Levy collects her bag and coat. "We've got to try on some dresses!"

Lisanna and I both giggle excitedly. I tip the mug back and let the rest of the peppermint hot chocolate flow down my throat. I lick my lips before following Lisanna and Levy out the door into winter's presence.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

Three mugs sit empty on the oak table. Tiny grains of chocolate left settled at the bottom of the ceramic mugs. A woolen scarf is left draped across the back of the chair, the same one a Celestial Mage was wearing. A man hidden within a large trench coat grabs it. Her rubs it between his fingers and then takes a long whiff of the strawberry and vanilla scent. He smirks.

Two other large men come up behind him.

"So she's the one?" His raspy voice instantly put's an invisible evil aura around the three.

"You bet ya," He sniggers. "A fine one she is at that." He wraps the scarf around his neck.

"Boss, when do you think we can... begin?" The other one pipes up in a low tone, quivering in excitement.

"Any day now," he pauses. "It's time I sent Lucy Heartfilia to reunite with her father."

A toothy sadistic smirk spreads across the main guy's face. Metal teeth, sharp and pointed, some would say looked much like a shark's hunting smile.

* * *

**Yes, it has been a while. Lately, my head has been empty of ideas but I finally think I have a plan for this story! I will never abandon this story as so many of you fantastic readers are following, favouriting and reviewing every day. It really makes me happy and it feeds my determination. **

**So thank you to you all for waiting. Now, obviously, I have added a previous character in... I wonder who it is?! I'm even getting excited to write it! Levy's and Gajeel's wedding is arriving soon! Might need some ideas for that... Review! Right, another than that, thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**In the next chapter: It's time to get ready for a Christmas wedding! With a hormonal Lucy and a stressed Levy most of the boys have stayed in a safe distance. Fairy Tail are all hyped up for the long awaited event, but just what is bugging Sting? Find out in: Festive Plans.**

**-_Glimmering TopHat_**

* * *

**Check out my other stories and review below as it would really help me.**

**Concerns?**

**Errors?**

**Ideas?**

**Story-lines****?**

**Characters?**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I dedicate this chapter to the most deserved fans, Veline Shee and NewMusic098. Please keep reading and I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas! **

Normal P.O.V

Lucy and Levy both plop onto the sofa. With a sigh of relief, they prop their feet up on the foot stools which had been swiftly placed there by two extremely frazzled men. One; a husband with a pregnant wife, and two; a to-be husband with a very stressed wife. Life couldn't get any better for the two. With two hormonal women in the guild, most Mages kept their distance.

"Happy and Carla should be coming home soon," Wendy smiles at the two gloomy men.

"Panther Lily said he'll try and make it for the wedding..." Gajeel whispers sadly, missing his beloved cat.

"Oh, is training going well for him and his 'brother'?"

"Yeah, apparently they have been bonding, I don't want to even question what that means."

"Huh?" Wendy looks confused, before realizing what he means. Blushing she asks, "is that even possible?"

"Everything is possible..." Sting trails off, muttering afterwards.

"You ok, Mate?" Gajeel narrows his eyes. "You've been all weird throughout the day."

"I'm fine," Sting mumbles, trudging off to the guild's exit.

Chilling to the bone, it warms the heart. Snow gracefully falls to the ground, sparkling in the yellow street lamps. Sting stuffs his hands in his pockets, clinging to the fur in-lined material. He breathes a long puff of warm air before hiding his mouth beneath his grey scarf. It had been a long day, and frankly Sting hadn't been able to think about anything else. The snow crunches beneath his boots as he walks along the narrow pavement in the very quiet town center. Some party banners have been placed around with Gajeel's and Levy's happy faces pasted on, the similar picture also printed on posters dotted around on walls and shop windows. This wedding certainly was going to be big. No wonder... they picked Christmas to have it on. Levy would not take no for an answer when she announced that she would have her wedding on Christmas Day. Lucy agreed even though she's way too pregnant to be risking any parties too soon. We only found out that Mages give birth to a baby earlier than expected due to lack of magic. Sting's palms began to sweat with all the thoughts. She could go into labor tomorrow. He shook his head, attempting to shake the thoughts away. He lowers his hat so that it covers his eyes. Shifting left to right, he made sure the coast was clear. Satisfied, he nervously entered the Italian restaurant.

"It's been a while, Sting" Her silky voice wraps around Sting's neck tightly, making him loosen his tie.

"Let's not play games. You know why I'm here," Sting says sternly.

"I've always known..." She purrs, letting her long leg brush against his. Slowly and playfully she leans in so that she's only an inch away from his ear.

"Will you keep your promise?" Sting settles his hands on either side of her white hair ruffles under his touch.

"Only if you keep yours, Sting. You can guarantee Lucy won't find out."

The candle's flame flickers as the slender shadows collide into one.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Everyone! I've left it on a very large cliff-hanger... Just for you guys! ;) Sorry it's been a while! Been busy with the holidays! Anyway, I wanted to wish you all a splendid Christmas and a wonderful new year. You readers have been extremely amazing and I can't expressive with words how much you guys mean to me. This chapter is short, as it's Christmas and the next Chapter will be an extra special. Expect sad tears, happy words, epic kisses and shocking confessions. You got it, it's Gajeel's and Levy's wedding. Just what will happen? Find out in: Forever.**

** Once again, thank you for reading and please review! Oh and who do you think the women is? ;)**

**-_Glimmering TopHat_**

* * *

**Check out my other stories and review below as it would really help me.**

**Concerns?**

**Errors?**

**Ideas?**

**Story-lines****?**

**Characters?**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you ever so much for all the reviews and support. I'd like to warn you of yet another cliff hanger. Dedicating this chapter to my friends: Donald, Murdo and Emily. Thank you for everything.**

**Forever**

Gajeel P.O.V

The tight curls of her sapphire hair fall across her face as she slightly bends down to stroke Lucy's bloated stomach, giggling in delight when the baby kicks. The others, Jet and Droy they make a fuss over her dress and flowers making her cheeks dust with a light pink. Turns out they had formed their own love, I still remember when it was announced of Jet and Droy's 'coming out'. Lucy, she stands next to her best friend in a royal blue silk dress. I must say, even pregnant she looks amazing. Sting, he sits in the first row, eyes all over the place.

I don't really take anything else in, everything and anything doesn't matter but her. Her beautiful smile, her dazzlingly eyes, her glowing skin, her infectious laughter and her amazing talents. Everything about her makes me happier than I have ever been before. And today I'm going to marry my best friend, my hero and my first love. The harps start to sound, every struck colliding with the violins and guitars resulting in a beautiful melody echoing around in the candle-lit church. The piano starts to play softly, and slowing adding more goosebumps on my arms. The hall goes silent. The music stops, the congregation stops chattering and stands, they turn to Levy at the end of the isle. A satin corset tied with light blue bows, fitting her perfectly. Her dress wraps her up, hugging all the right places. Flowing down to her feet. Rippling with the invisible nerves, her blue heels peeking our beneath as she twirls. My laugh comes out raspy from all oxygen being blown away by Levy. She is beautiful. She grins up at me, and I reflect her skin-tingling smile. Her eyes cast down to her feet and I follow her gaze. She takes one step.

A click. Her heel connects with the tiled floor and as soon as it does the room comes alive. The local choir starts to clap in rhythm with the previous melody that begins to grow louder. They hum and let their voices travel all around the church. Holy light shines through the colourful stained windows, creating splotches of scarlet, navy and emerald green. I didn't leave her eyes. The eyes of my bride. My first love and my last.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"I'm glad you could make it, all of you. I mean who wouldn't want to miss this wedding, unless Gajeel begins to sing. These two are made for each other and I think I speak for us all that we are excited to watch this marriage grow as so far the story has been heart warming. So, to Levy and Gajeel, the bride and groom." I raise my glass and the audience repeat the last words and clink their glasses together. I lower myself carefully onto the chair.

"Thank you, Lucy. That was so sweet!" Levy appears and holds my hands.

"I'm just glad we can tuck into the grub now!" Natsu says with a mouth full of food.

Lisanna playfully swats him with a scowl. "Natsu, watch your manners. I feel a bit sick again, I'm getting my pills from the apartment."

"What's that about?" Gajeel asks curiously, most of us surrounding Natsu by now are thinking the same.

"Well, I don't know if it's actually happening, but we think Lisanna might be pregnant."

Gasps escape everyone, grins spreading across our faces. A couple of the guys pat Natsu's back, and I give him a quick hug to congratulate. The bubble of excitement grows inside of me, Levy and I both can't help but link our hands together and squeal.

"Wow, things are starting to really move forward. Lisanna and Natsu having a baby, Levy and Gajeel married, newest couple in Fairy Tail is gay, Sting and Lucy buying a new house together-"

"What!?" Mira screeches, interrupting Cana's drunken ramblings. "I thought that house was going to be bought by a member from the new Oracion Seis!"

"No, they suddenly pulled out and we were next in line! Thank god, this baby is going to arrive anytime soon and we can't live in a hotel forever. We moved in a week ago, and with the help of Virgo managed to get everything prepared in a matter of days." I admit to Mira, completely forgetting about telling her about our new move.

"Well congrats, that house is superb. The views perfect, the layout perfect- perfect for a family!" Mira eyes sparkle; sometimes I can't see why she keeps all this energy. Or am I just getting old? But isn't she older than me.

"Christmas is really bringing a lot, isn't it?" Cana spurts out, and we all turn looking a little dazed at her sudden outburst. She carries on, "well with all the good luck recently. It's nice to have nothing go wrong."

I nod, it is nice. Sting and I have really been blessed: with the house, the baby and the guild. That reminds me...

"Watch my purse; I'm nipping to the bathroom." I tell Levy before hauling my dress up, and making my way towards the guild's hall ladies. Gajeel and Levy decided to keep the wedding with family, the whole guild. Judging by the already drunk dances, corner make-out sessions and terrible DJ, I'm pretty glad Sting and I had our wedding alone. Not that it wouldn't have been lovely with everyone there, just harder to control. I didn't actually need to go to the bathroom for once. I only caught a glimpse of him in the church. I haven't seen him at the reception yet... I thought he might be in the bathroom or something. He's been looking pale for the past few days. The battered old male sign on the door rattled as I peep through.

"Sting, are you in there?" I ask cautiously, very aware that I was opening the door to the male bathroom and that anyone could reply and this would lead to a very awkward apology. I push the door a little more, and look inside. Black. It whips down a stall. Like the end of a coat or something. I narrow my eyes, and begin to take a step forward before I hear a rough cough behind me.

"Turning into a peeking tom, are we?"

Startled, I let out a little squeak. "I'm sorry!" I repeat over and over, immediately shutting my eyes. I'm not sure why, I wasn't even in the bathroom but it felt necessary.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy" His silky voice, fills me with warmth and relief. I open my eyes and I'm greeted with a lob-sided grin on the blonde haired dragon slayer.

"Sting!" I hook by arms around his neck, and breathe in his minty scent. I pull back suddenly realizing that he's been missing most of the evening."Where have you been?!"

"I needed to get my wife a Christmas present... Didn't I?" A small smirk creeps into the corners of his mouth. He slips a small present out of his pocket, and hands it to me. Pretty proud of himself if you ask me.

"Thank you, Sting. If I had known, I would have given you yours now..." I pout distraught at my unorganized self; I had been up all night with cramps.

"You can give it to me later in the hotel." He smiles sweetly and I internally hit myself. I had totally forgotten about packing Sting's present. Since Levy and Gajeel's closest friends get to stay in a very fancy hotel for the weekend, last night I had to quickly put together an overnight bag. I must have been distracted with Levy's cold feet and my own painful cramps that I left Sting's present under the couch in our new house.

"You packed it, right?" Sting jokes, rubbing my arm with his thumb.

"Of course I packed it. I didn't want you to find it, which would ruin the surprise!" I make sure to reassure him, and finish the lie off with a wink. His eyes widen a little taken back and before he can reply, I change the subject.

"Why don't we go and dance with the others, hm?" I glance over to the crowded hall.

Nodding, Sting leads me over to the dance floor. I make a note to myself to come up with an excuse to get me to the house later on.

* * *

Erza's P.O.V

"You look beautiful," Jellal whispers in my ear playfully, as we dance away. Foot to foot, chest to chest. I'm pretty sure he can hear my rapidly beating heart.

"Thank you, you sharpened up pretty well yourself." I comment, trying to hide my nerves. He momentarily chuckles before lowering me into a romantic dip. He raises his eyebrow as if to brag about how romantic and well he can dance. As you all know how competitive I am, I surprise myself by cupping his face and letting our lips collide. Even in the cold weather, I felt fiery hot.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

Waving Sting and Lucy off after she came and collected her purse, I turn back to Gajeel. He pulls me into him, curling his arm around my waist. I let my arms hug his warmth, my fingers linking behind his back.

"I still feel breathless looking at you, have been for pretty much the whole time I've met you."

I smile into his chest, slightly blushing. "I still can't control my heart when I see you; it's always on full speed when around you."

"Sound dangerous," Gajeel replies jokingly concerned. We start to sway in time with the music.

"I like dangerous." I'm captivated by his deep red eyes. He bites his lips causing my stomach to flip. He leans in, and I find my hands running through his hair. Our lips press together, fitting perfectly. He's slow, warm, soft and passionate. Our lips tie together and our tongues entwine.

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

I feel physically sick. Seeing her, chocolate brown eyes, blonde hair, and creamy skin. Everything I love about her, everything about her I love. Her scent just feels like coming home. I'm addicted to it. Every time...Every time I look down... I'm reminded of that mistake I made.

"Sting, are you okay? Your eyes are-"

"I'm fine, I just feel quite ill actually... I'm going to nip to the bathroom." I say, screwing my eyebrows up and a wash of dizziness appearing. Lucy grabs onto my arm.

"Should I come with you?" Lucy asks, staring up into my eyes. I glance away.

"I'll be fine," I reassure her with a toothy grin before steadily making my way back to the Men's bathroom.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I race down the pavement well more fast walk. I cradle my stomach, soothing the baby. My eyes try to adjust to the orangey flicker of street lamps, to darkness when I turn a corner. I had to ask Mira to cover for me, say I went to check on our hotel reservations and to stall him. I come up to the little brick house at the end of the street, the oak windows glittering in the moon. Clumps of ice and snow are lining the bottom of the house and window panes and I take a moment to admire the fairy tale looking house. Then I remember about time and quickly rummage through my purse for the keys. Pushing the handle down, I got to put the key in when the door simply opens. Sting must have left it open when he came pack earlier. I sigh, making another nagging note in the back of my head to remind him to lock the door. This neighbourhood is lucky enough not to have a high frequency of burglaries. I flick the lights on, and waddle up the stairs. Our little blue sofa sits patiently in the middle of the second living room. I pad over to it, setting the keys on the table, I bend onto my knees. A cramp settles in my lower abdomen, I hold my stomach cautiously. The sharp pain hits again, radiating to my lower back. I try and move, when I feel a gushing sensation. I look down and to my shock; there is water on the carpet. It makes a small puddle and I stare at it for a little longer before it hits again even more painful. I'm going into labour. I forget about the present, and keys. I start to heave myself upwards. With a hunch, I stumble towards the landing mobile Lacrima. Then I hear something. A call. A silky, seductive call.

"Stinggggg, is that you? I've been waiting here..." It trails off, a whisper, playing with my hearing. I look round the corner, down the corridor towards Sting and I's bedroom, where a glowing light shines through the bottom of the door.

* * *

**Hello my darlings! Thank you all so much for reviewing on my previous chapter. I got you all... I think I might have done that just now too... Forgive me!? Sorry for any mistakes, I do apologize. Also for the very lateness, new year's resolution didn't go quite according to plan. Oh well, it's up now! So... I had to put a little Levy/Gajeel and Erza/Jellal action in there! ;) Right, guess you've all been waiting: In the next chapter: Lucy is going into labor and meeting a surprising and shocking entry in her home. Is Sting ready to be father? And is our little baby okay!? Find out in: The new arrival, welcomed and unwelcomed. **

**Thank you for reading, please continue and keep R&R'ing! Oh yeah, and who do you think the women is now!? *raises eyebrows* **

**-_Glimmering TopHat_**

* * *

**Check out my other stories and review below as it would really help me.**

**Concerns?**

**Errors?**

**Ideas?**

**Story-lines****?**

**Characters?**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: Mature scenes below. Skip if you find offensive, provoking or too much. I'm sorry if that is the case. Please read the end author's note. It's important. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

"I fucking hate you!" I yell at him.

He grabs me roughly and pins me against the wall, standing over me and staring at me in intense anger.

He growls in my ear, "I dare you to say that again."

Without a flicker of my eyelashes, twitch of the cheek or a stutter of the lips I tease him, "I fucking hate you..."

He slams his fists either side of me and then drags his hands downwards so they rest on my hips. He kisses my neck, harsh and roughly. He bites down and makes me shiver to my knees. He starts to let his hands roam over my body. I want to enjoy this, he deserves this, but I can't get him out of my head. His arms are calling for me. Not this guy's.

"Stop... Stop it. I've changed my mind." I mutter, suddenly feeling sick with my original rebound plan. I push pass his shocked face, I grab my purse and jacket and head for the apartment door. Before reaching for the doorknob, I'm shoved back. I land hard on my head and the room spins.

"What the hell was that for?!" I try and shout, but it comes out slurred like a drunken statement. He lands on top of me, sunken eyes but filled with intense rage.

"I haven't finished yet." He snarls before ripping my top off exposing my lacy bra. "Dressed for the occasion? Thank you, I shall enjoy." He starts nipping and painfully grabbing my breasts. I call out for him to stop but he doesn't, I reach for my keys but my hand doesn't feel for anything. He must have taken them before. I look in alarm and immediately lash my hand out to his cheek. He stops and I take my chance. I scramble towards the door; a smash of glass hits the floor. The glass spills out before me, and I scream. My cheek stings as he punches me and I land on the hard wooden floor. He pins my hands up above my head, and locks me in by holding me down with his body weight. He leans forward, the stench of alcohol making my eyes water even more.

"Now you've really made me angry."

_No. Stop it. No. No. Stop. No. Sting..._

* * *

_5 Days before..._

I dip in and out of consciousness. I desperately want to get to the bedroom door. I'm on my knees and breathing takes every ounce of effort. I start to crawl over when I blinding light of gold and yellow gleams in front of me. Immediately Loki is by my side and already hauling me into his tight and reassuring grasp.

"I knew it was going to be today, we need to get you to a hospital. Now." He speaks in a rush, full of concern and worry.

"But Loki, there's someone-" I try to interrupt, but my eyelids feel heavy and my body aches. So when he silences me and steadily runs through the front door, I don't argue.

When I wake up, we're at the hospital reception and I'm being lifted into a wheel chair. The soft cushion hushes my panic and I have time to listen.

"How far is she in?"

"An hour or so, I think."

"She shouldn't be in that much pain, from what you described that sounds like the middle of labour. We need to take her to the emergency theatre. We'll do a scan and hook her up. Where is the Father?" A raspy old woman's voice ring loudly and urgently in my ear. The man's voice must still be Loki's. Sting, he isn't here. He's at the party.

I shoot open my eyes and hastily admit that Sting is still at the party.

"You're going to be okay, Lucy. Now, do you want me to stay with you or go and get Sting?"

"Sting, get him. He can't miss this. I'll be okay!" I smile as widely as I can.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now quickly, Loki!"

With a dash of orange glow, he's away through the doors with Lion's speed.

As I am being wheeled away, tears start to form in my eyes. Everything is happening so quickly. It's all just a noise in my head, too many thoughts and things going on. I try to calm myself down by going through everything.

Okay, Lucy, you're in labour.

Someone that Sting knows or someone who knows Sting is in your bedroom at home.

I nearly hurl at the thought so I move on.

Yours and Sting's baby is now is trouble. Well is thought to be and right now, you're being taken to an emergency theatre. Focus on this.

I'm pulled away from my private chat with myself when I'm pushed into the theatre. It's a hexagon shape and has that chemical smell. There are bright white lights everywhere and machinery that terrifies you just by its size. There are plenty of nurses and doctors in the room which naturally makes me panic. I wrap my hands around my bloated stomach, almost soothing the baby and me. I'm wheeled around and lifted onto a high hospital bed with scratchy sheets.

A tall man with kind, professional blue eyes hidden behind large black frames, comes up next to me. "I am Dr. Harrow of the hospital of Magnolia. I specialize in mage births. I will be your doctor."

I try to smile, but it's too difficult. The panic and pain is all too much.

Reading my mind, Dr. Harrow continues. "I know this is scary and you are worried for your baby. But I reassure you that everyone in this room is going to be working as hard as they can for your birth."

I give a courteous nod. It's as much as I can do right now.

"Okay, Nurse Emily will be connecting you to a morphine drip to lower the pain to an almost bare minimum. Is that alright?"

Again I nod, and watch curiously as the bright blonde numbs my arm and hooks me up to the drip.

"We need to have a look at the baby's position and heartbeat. We will be checking this by using a scan and special readers which will go on your stomach."

Strange wired buttons are connect to what I assume is my womb and a more scientific scanner is wheeled up next to me. I can make out a fuzzy black screen with no readings. With such speed and care, in a blink of an eye they have readings. They put the usual gooey substance on my stomach with is now on full show. I can't even remember when they put me into hospital dressing. The scanners controller rolls in circles on top of my stomach. After a while, we can hear a slow heart beat.

Nobody answers at first, and I start to begin to shout at them to tell me or I'll read it myself when Dr. Harrow places a hand on my leg.

He looks at me, his eyes are on mine and I wait for him.

"Your baby is in a really difficult and rare position. The umbilical cord is not only wrapped around the baby's neck making it difficult for the baby to breathe. It's facing away from the baby's exit. This is causing difficult for the baby and for us to deliver. We are going to have to perform a dangerous surgery to get the baby out. I say dangerous because it's dangerous for the baby. Not for you or your body." He pauses, I assume to let me digest. I slowly nod to let him continue. "When we take the baby out using the c-section, due to the position and umbilical cord, the baby should stop breathing for a few seconds and we should be able to get it on a breathing machine. I assure you we will try our hardest to be able to do that. I just want to warn you..." He trails off, hoping I understand.

"Go ahead. I just hope everything goes ok." I mumble, wiping the sudden tears away.

"You are strong, this baby is a fighter. Let's hope."

I hear Nurse's voices and surgeons talk in their own professional language. I'm numb downwards, so I close my eyes and I pray.

_Please, God. Please let this be a safe and happy birth. Let my baby survive. We've come so far, I need this little baby to survive. Please. I beg of you. Let the baby breat_he.

I can't cry now, whether I'm too shocked or just run out of tears, I can't let anything fall. Not yet. Where is Sting? He should be here by now?

"Okay, we're going to remove the baby." I hear a distant voice, and I slowly open my eyes as if they might have a small effect.

All I can feel is a tingling sensation. Where the hell is Sting?

_Please God. _

I can't hear a cry. Everything is silent for a heartbeat... My heart beat in this case.

"Let's get him over here."

Him. It's a he. We have a he. I want to smile, but I feel sick as every sound starts to explode into the hexagon room.

"We need a breathalyzer."

"He's not working with us."

"Bring me a pump!"

"Doctor, he's not responding."

I hear air being pumped and gentle thumps. I'm frozen in place, my breath hitches at the sight of a tiny foot. A tiny pale foot of my beautiful baby boy.

I want to get up and see him, I want to hold him. I want to hear his cry; I want to feel his soft skin. I want to look into his eyes and be able to hear his heartbeat.

It's unbearable as the nurses continue to fail to make him respond.

"Keep trying!"

"It's no use..."

"Don't give me that! We should never give up!"

The faint blimp of a beat sounds and my chest almost burst with hope and happiness. But just as the door slams open, just when Sting flies into the room. The line goes dead. A single red line.

"He's gone."

_My Baby Boy... Ripped from a world he never got to see._

* * *

**_I realize it has been almost four months since I last updated. In this time, I have had to deal with family issues and personal issues with my own health. I am truly sorry I left it until this long, and I can safely say it won't happen again. I will never abandon this story. Thank you for keeping with me, and for all your support. In this chapter we experience a preview of the future, utter worry and finally shock and sadness. I know this is not what you expected, and at the moment I know you won't be happy with this outcome. I guess all I can say is that I want to change the story outline for something a little more desperate, depressing and an everyday struggle for to-be parents. The next part of this story will be to travel and follow into the recovery of Sting and Lucy. We see Lucy's pain, and depression. We meet and witness the painful truth hidden behind Sting's eyes. We are shocked, surprised and confused. But I can assure you, the next part of this story will be worth the wait. I can also say it won't be depressing for the entire part 2. There will be laughs, wonderful celebrations, drama, new characters and hilarious outcomes. Who knows, maybe a gay wedding?!  
_**

**_Anyway, I hope you understand and forgive me for the sudden change of story line and for my lateness. I will be updating much more frequently. I promise. _**

**_I must warn you now, the next part will be dealing with dark issues that may be quite mature. Please read if you can handle. I really don't want to cause any pain or for anyone to be upset. I'm warning you wonderful readers now, that if you can't deal with the subject please choose another story. _**

**_Lastly, thank you everyone for reading, for being patient and for being you. This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you. _**

**__****_Please review with your thoughts, and what you're wanting to know in the next exciting part of Consumed In All Your Love. _**

-**_Glimmering TopHat_**


End file.
